Tears of Acid
by Lady-Toorima
Summary: Toorima is happy in her makeshift family, the Akatsuki, Hinata as her adopted mother and Hidan as her adopted father. What will she do when something goes horribly wrong and she has to make a decision that will change her life forever? Kisame/OC Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This story contains heavy violence, character death, language, and will have lemons (sexual content). You have been warned. Also, I do not in any way own Naruto or any of its characters. Toorima however, is all mine.

This story is the sequel to one I have already written titled: Motherhood and More. You will need to read that one first to understand what happens in this story. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

**Tears of Acid**

This chapter contains character death!!!

**Chapter One**

Toorima ran behind her adopted mother and best friend, Hyuuga Hinata. "This is ridiculous! What are you going to do?" She was angry, desperate, and panicking all at the same time. It has been a year, nine months, and twenty-six days since Hinatas' initiation into Akatsuki. In that almost two years Toorima had grown exponentially as a shinobi with the help of her two teammates, Chaos and Serenity that never left her side.

The child had mastered her kekkai genkai in no time at all and has thus gained the ability to communicate with her summoned leopards through telepathy. Chaos and Serenity had stayed by her side since their first summon, they were her soul mates in a way. Each of the three were created to protect and care for each other. Neither of them would ever betray her and likewise she would never betray them. Those two weren't the only leopards to help her in battle however, if needed Toorima could summon more to her aid. The highest she has been able to summon so far was only thirty-one, though the potential for more lies deep within her.

Toorima had also grown more attached to everyone in the akatsuki since she had first arrived. Kakuzu had become somewhat of an uncle and taught her everything there was to know about money, how to spend it wisely, and how to earn it quickly. Kisame was her best friend and her secret crush and in many ways her protector and worst influence. They had pulled so many pranks together and got into so much trouble, but Toorima would never trade those times for anything.

Hinata had also grown as a kunoichi, eventually reaching the level of a special jounin. The rank of an S-class criminal was almost within her grasp thanks to the vigorous training sessions that she put herself through. The ex-hyuuga had many missions during her stay with the akatsuki but most were simple recon missions. Pein seemed to like the idea that Konoha assumed that she was dead and didn't want to have her do anything that would reveal otherwise, that is until he saw a good opportunity to use that fact.

Everything in Toorimas' life was perfect. She had a family, an odd thrown together family, but she wouldn't have had it any other way. And she had parents. Hinata and Hidan were there for her like no others. It took Hidan a while to ease up to the idea, but after Toorima had accepted the Jashin religion he warmed up quick enough.

Just thinking Hidans' name made the hole in her heart ache. Two weeks ago everything that made her life wonderful came crashing down like a meteor. Hinata was teaching her chakra control one afternoon when Pein called an emergency meeting. These meetings were very rare and far between, so this one came as a surprise to all of them.

Toorima wasn't allowed to sit in on the meeting because she wasn't an official akatsuki member and because she was still only a seven year old little girl. That night her heart had shattered. She sat in the living room waiting for someone to leave the meeting room and tell her what was going on. As she waited she grew tired and was just about to fall asleep when Hinata had burst through the door and ran to her room wailing like a wounded animal, her hands covering her face in an attempt to stifle her sobs.

Never had Toorima seen her mother cry like that and it worried her. Hinata was lying on the floor of her room, where Hidan prayed every night and repeated the same thing over and over when Toorima had made it to her room. "Why? Jashin-sama, why?" It was then that Toorima knew something was terribly wrong, and that something had to do with Hidan. It took the child five hours to calm Hinata down enough for her to tell her what had happened.

Hidan had been blown to pieces and buried sixty feet underground by the Konoha ninja. The fact wouldn't register in Toorimas' mind for what seemed like hours. Slowly it sank in and she fell back against the wall sliding down till she slumped down on the floor. In her mind she could picture the last face he made. It was an annoyed smile because Toorima had tried to pull him back into the base so he wouldn't leave for his mission. He had promised that he would tell her more about Jashin that day and she was mad that he had forgotten about the mission he had later that day when he made the promise.

The picture abruptly shattered in her mind and all she could do was stare blankly into the face of her heartbroken mother who stared blankly back tear streaks stained her face but her tear ducts had emptied. Toorima herself was too shocked to cry. For some reason tears wouldn't come to her eyes and she found all she could do was stare with dead eyes in front of her. Her leopards could feel the pain in her heart and they whimpered by her side as their ears flattened to their heads.

That tragic event was a little over a week ago now. Hinata had changed drastically in the short time span. She almost never spoke and she stopped doing household chores. Toorima was left to pick up the slack around base. Little by little Hinata became cold, distant, and angry. You could see it in her eyes, the hurt that is. No one ever did anything to upset her anymore for fear of losing a limb.

This is what led to the current situation. Hinata and Toorima had visited the outskirts of the forest in which Hidan was trapped underground. It was the first time Toorima had been out of the base since she had been taken there by Kakuzu, who had also been killed by the Konoha shinobi that same fateful day.

Hinata knew that if she set foot on the Nara land the deer would alarm Shikamaru, so she was left to say her farewell at the edge of the forest. Her arms held a bouquet of Freesia flowers for him because they were a symbol of innocence and purity. She set them on the ground at her feet and hoped that wherever Hidan was, he understood what they meant. She had given him her whole being completely, innocence, purity, body, and soul.

Toorima had brought a single rose that was in full bloom, a symbol of love for her fallen father. With Chaos and Serenity sitting at full attention behind her she laid the rose next to Hinatas' flowers and cried in silence, letting the salt water fall from her chin unchecked. Her tears stained the ground where they fell but Hinata did not cry. She couldn't anymore every tear in her body had been shed leaving her a hollow widow. As they turned to leave things took another turn for the worst. Hinata had ordered Toorima to return to base. The worst of it came when Hinata removed the Jashin pendant Hidan had given her that night two years ago and placed it around Toorimas' neck. Then the young woman had taken off in a west direction in a flash of speed.

The young girl knew what Hinata was thinking up to a point. Hinata wouldn't have given her the pendant if she planned on coming back from wherever she was headed. "Mommy please! What are you going to do? Let's go back." Toorima called as she tried her hardest to keep up with the advanced shinobi.

"They took something from me. By order of the scriptures I must take something in return." Hinata had replied through her teeth without looking back. She already had her plan thought out and set into action. The first step in her plan was getting time off from missions to visit Hidans resting place. Hinata wasn't planning on bringing Toorima but she couldn't refuse when her child begged to be allowed to say a proper goodbye to her father.

Then it was down to business. Hinata had a target in mind. Who would it hurt Konoha and those involved in the death of her lover and Kakuzu the most to lose? The answer was simple. Sasuke Uchiha. If she could eliminate him then she could have even the smallest bit of peace, Jashin would see to it as promised in the scriptures. With her mind made up she had set her plan into action.

Little Toorima willed her legs to continue their straining run. "Please please, let's go home!" She yelled her pleas as she tried to reason with Hinata. The slightest tense in Hinatas' fists didn't go unnoticed by the girl. It seemed that her pleading was doing something, not much, but something. "I told you to go back to base." Hinata called back turning her head to look at her. She loved Toorima like a daughter and would hate to do anything that would hurt her, but she had to do this. No matter the consequence she couldn't go on living without seeking her revenge. It would eat away at her till death saved her from her despair.

Day was turning to evening, which turned to night. Toorima was exhausted but Hinata continued on strong. Slowly Toorima fell behind despite her efforts till finally she couldn't even see Hinata anymore. _'Don't worry. We can still smell her scent.'_ Chaos' masculine yet feline voice rang in her head. She nodded at her pet and slowed to a stop, her small body couldn't last any longer.

'_At first light we track her, don't let me down you two.'_ Toorima said quietly in her mind and both her comrades nodded. Sleep evaded her that night. She was used to the wonderfully soft and warm bed in her room and not the hard, cold ground. Not only that, nightmares plagued her without mercy every time her eyes closed. She saw Hinatas' back growing further and further away in her head and she couldn't catch up till finally everything went red. Over and over the dream forced her out of sleep till finally she gave up and sat against a tree staring at the black sky, not a star in sight.

The sun was just coming up over the distant mountains. _'Master, are you ready?'_ Serenity's silky feline voice inquired softly in her consciousness. "Yes." Toorima answered simply and rose from the ground dusting herself off and running in the last direction she had seen Hinata headed. Chaos and Serenity made good on their promise and told her every time the trail strayed from the current path.

Her tiny heart beat like a hammer in her chest as her legs throbbed. She closed her mind down and didn't think about anything other than the path she was on and the sound of heavy paws bounding off the earth beside her. Chaos and Serenity shared her pain and did their best not to think of anything that would cause their master anymore hurt.

Time was against them as well as nature. It was well past midnight when Toorima had to stop again. She had just enough money with her to get something to eat in a nearby village. She fed her companions and found a small stream to drink from. She was so tired that even though she was uncomfortable on the ground she fell asleep quickly. The nightmares persisted and it killed her to know that every second she spent sleeping was another second that Hinata got farther away.

Morning came like a slap in the face. The sun was high in the sky, its bright rays reaching far across the land and into her pale face. Toorima mentally slapped herself repeatedly for oversleeping. It was to be expected after all the energy she had exerted, but still it made Toorima frustrated. According to Chaos it shouldn't be too much longer till they reached Hinata. He said her scent was getting stronger, much, much stronger. Toorima had no idea where they were or why the journey had already taken two days. She was only happy that she was catching up.

An explosion made Toorimas' head snap up out of her thoughts. About a mile ahead of where she was now dust floated into the sky like a mushroom cloud. Panic threatened to paralyze the small shinobi but she made herself continue running. _'Not good, that is where I can smell Hinatas' scent coming from.'_ Chaos mentally warned Toorima and she pushed faster. "We ARE going to make it." She said defiantly. Even though she could say the words out loud they didn't give her any hope. The words were more like the verbal embodiment of her desperation.

The dust cloud was clearing as Toorima neared the site of its origin. Once she could see what was going on her heart skipped a beat, if not more. She hadn't realized she stopped breathing until her head was spinning. She drew in a shaky breath and took another step forward before she fell to her knees. Toorima looked up at the sky with tears streaming down her cheeks and screamed an earsplitting, blood curdling scream, her spotted snow leopard ears flattening to her head in her agony, her tail fell limp and unmoving. As a reaction to their masters emotions both Chaos and Serenity let out the loudest most feral roar she had ever heard.

A pair of strange red eyes, sharingan eyes, turned to look at her before they turned back to their victim who was impaled on the end of a sword a current of lightning streaming into that same body. It was Hinata. She looked different, but Toorima knew right away it was her; the difference had to be the curse form Hinata had told her about some time ago.

Hinata turned to look at the tiny child she had cared for and loved with an apologetic look on her face. Blood dribbled from her mouth and oozed from the wound in her chest. The man wasn't unscratched either. He was bleeding from random areas but none of it looked very fatal. Toorima was going to try and change that in a sudden surge of anger and sorrow. That same feral growl that her friends had released erupted from her lungs and her eyes narrowed. The pupils of her beautiful blue eyes changed then, her true power unlocked as they changed to narrow slits. Her eyes were now those of the leopards that so faithfully followed her.

Chaos and Serenity stood strong at her sides as she slowly stood to her feet and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. Hinata watched in horror as the girl readied herself to attack. "No! T-Toorima! Run! N-Now!" She screamed. The newest akatsuki member coughed up blood as the man pulled his sword from her chest and she fell forward to the ground defeated.

Toorima charged at the man but she didn't make it very far. Strong bluish arms had wrapped themselves around her waist. Before she could look up to see who had stopped her, the attacker disappeared. It was Kisame who had restrained her. He had a pained look on his face as the girl screamed at him and thrashed in his hold. "Let me go!" She screamed holding in more tears. Chaos and Serenity knew that what Kisame had done saved the life of their master and they tried to calm her down.

Soon her thrashing calmed and turned to face him and she cried in his embrace. When Kisame saw that Toorima was calm and that Sasuke was long gone he released her. She stumbled her way to Hinata and pushed her over gently so she lay on her back. There was dirt on her face and blood under her mouth. Hinata was still alive but her breathing was slow and labored, she was slipping fast. Her curse mark faded slowly to reveal the true Hinata, Toorimas' true mother, adopted or not.

"I'm s-sorry." Hinata whispered raising her hand shakily to Toorimas' cheek to wipe away her tears. The hand fell before it could make it there and her last breath slipped past her lips. Toorima burst into heart wrenching sobs and Kisame turned, unable to witness such a painful scene. He had murdered many people, watched as their friends, comrades, and families weeped, but he couldn't bare to watch this painful scene unfolding in front of him. Toorima wasn't sure how long she sat there crying. Her breath came in quick painful gasps and her eyes burned.

Unable to take it any longer Kisame had slowly made his way over to her and picked Hinata up carefully with one arm and reached down to grab Toorimas' hand with the other. Toorima took it and let him lead her onward. Toorima muttered one request. That Hinata would be laid to rest as close to Hidan as she could. And so the two made their way back to the last place Hinata and Toorima stood together.

I'm so happy that I finally got off my ass and posted the first chapter. This story is coming along slowly because my inspiration is having computer problems and I haven't been able to talk to her in over a month. So please be patient with me!!!

Thank you to everyone who has read my story and especially to those who were fans of Motherhood and More!!!

~Lady Toorima


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Toorima laughed maliciously as she pulled her kunai from the forehead of her defeated foe. The light breeze stroked her pale face and cooled her warm cheeks blowing a strand of her long black hair astray. A good battle always seemed to lighten her mood nowadays.

A lot has changed in the past thirteen years. For one Toorima never returned to the akatsuki base after the death of Hinata. It would have tortured her to walk the halls and hear her mother's bright voice only to turn and see that she wasn't there anymore. Not only that, but to know that her father, Hidan would no longer be there to teach her or give her a hard time would be painful. She had got the slip on Kisame the night they buried Hinata at the edge of the forest where Hidan rested and has not seen any member from her old makeshift family since.

In the thirteen years past she had become a mercenary ninja, and a damn good one at that. Toorima refused to go to any village and preferred to travel only with her two companion leopards, Chaos and Serenity. Over the years all three of them have grown exponentially. Chaos was just a little smaller than the grown Akamaru and Serenity was only a little smaller than Chaos. Their master, now twenty years old, had filled out nicely as a woman.

Toorima stood at five feet' ten inches with long lean legs and arms. Her hair was kept to the small of her back and it was a glossier, shinier black. Her hips were a little wide, but her waist was thin and toned over the years of hard self training. Even her breasts had grown to be quite a nice handful. Facial features matured and lost their child roundness. None of this was her most eye catching feature either. It was her catlike qualities. The snow leopard ears atop her head had grown with her and her tail had lengthened. Of everything about her, nothing was more striking, more profound than her eyes. Sapphire blue orbs with feline pupils that burned with such emotion that one glance would paralyze the weak of heart instantly.

Not just her appearance changed. Toorima has become ruthless and a cold hearted killer. She follows the way of Jashin and rejoices in the heat of a battle, at the perfect kill. She cannot count how many battles she has been in and how many have fallen before her. After losing her beloved adopted parents she went a little mad and trained insanely hard to become stronger to make sure that she never loses something precious to her again.

Through her travels Toorima has also kept tabs on Akatsuki. Even though she left them behind did not mean she did not care about them. Deidara had been defeated in battle a few years back by the younger, accursed Uchiha and Toorima had gone to his gravesite to pay her respects. This continued every year. On the anniversary of Hinatas' death the young woman would visit the burial place of all her loved ones and would not shed a drop of blood or speak a single word on that day. It was the one day a year she would let her emotions have control of her.

Pein has also recently been killed in an attempt to destroy Konoha and capture the nine-tailed beast. His grave was one place she could not visit. She did her best to avoid Konohagakure at all costs and made sure not to accept an assignment that would take her too close. Konan had left akatsuki after that and her whereabouts are unknown. It seemed that Tobi, or rather Madara Uchiha, was really the leader of akatsuki. Worst about it was that he had asked Sasuke Uchiha, her sworn enemy and the man who murdered Hinata, along with two other akatsuki, to join them in their quest to obtain the bijuu.

Itachi too had fallen at the hands of Sasuke Uchiha. Toorima swore that even at the cost of her life the Uchiha would pay one day. He would pay tenfold the pain he has caused her over the years. One day, when she believes she is strong enough, she will destroy him.

That left Madara, Zetsu, and Kisame as the only remaining original akatsuki. Kisame, her crush and the man she could never stop thinking about. Her greatest regret was running away from him, abandoning him in her depression. She hasn't even seen him once since that cursed day. What wouldn't she give to go back to him and encase herself in his strong arms?

Chaos pulled her from her thoughts. _'Master, more are coming.' _His voice had become deep over the time past and his playfulness had lessened. Since Toorima communicated with her comrades through thought she really didn't speak much anymore. Not that she didn't want to; there just wasn't much of a need. _'I know.' _She thought and the grin on her face spread wider revealing the tips of her sharp canines.

The second squad of her current targets appeared from behind the trees and looked in horror at the carnage before them. Toorima had some pent up aggression she had been meaning to release and those poor Sunagakure ninja just happened to be that release. They were torn to pieces, stabbed, scratched beyond recognition, one of them had a pretty nasty burn, and one of them was decapitated, his head still stuck to the tree ten feet from the rest of his body.

Toorima gave them an innocent smile as they prepared to attack. She had been expecting them which was bad for them, very bad. Her tail snaked up the air to a string that was hidden in the sunlight and pulled it in one swift movement. The ignorant men had no time to react before a rain of kunai and shuriken struck their bodies from every direction.

One of them still stood when the barrage ended. It pleased Toorima as she wouldn't want it to end too quickly. The man wiped the blood from his right eye and pulled a jagged katana from its sheath at his side. Toorima only smiled a crooked smile before disappearing in a flash. Her opponent tried to focus enough to locate her. He was a quick one and was able to swing his sword down just in time to cut her off from her attack. She back flipped out of harms way and laughed. 'This one is mine.' She told Chaos who had leapt in front of her and growled at the man. The black leopard backed off immediately.

Blood splattered against the surrounding trees as the man sliced open Toorimas' arm, cutting the fishnet glove she was wearing. He had let his guard down just enough for Toorima to get a kunai into the hollow of his collar bone. Toorima jumped away as the man clutched his shoulder and screamed in pain. Serenity came up behind the man and had his back in her clutches as Chaos made his appearance in front of the man and had his thigh in his jaws. 'Couldn't let you have all the fun.' Serenity explained in her librarian like voice. Shaking her head and chuckling Toorima stepped forward to stare down at the man.

A minute later the defeated shinobi ran from the woman bleeding heavily with a scroll in his hands. She wasn't supposed to kill him, one was to be left alive to deliver a message back to their village and alive he was. He was missing an eye, his tongue was cut out, and he had barbed wire wrapped around his neck, but he was alive. Toorima dusted off her shorts and wiped her kunai clean. Mission complete, now to go and collect her payment…

~^_^~

Kisame sat at the lonely table at the akatsuki base and stared blankly at the fridge. The base had become barren and empty over the years. Zetsu was away on a mission and Madara was off somewhere setting his devious plot into action which left him there alone. The sake bottle in front of him was over half gone. He had spent the last thirteen years beating himself up over letting Toorima get away from him. He hadn't seen her since and has long assumed her to have died tragically in an effort to survive on her own.

Sleep always eluded him if he wasn't drunk. He could hear her laughter everywhere in this stupid place. He could see her at the counter scrubbing the dishes as he dried them. He could even see the cute ears at the top of her head that made her purr whenever you rubbed them. She was the cutest little girl Kisame had even seen and now she was gone, like the rest of his friends and comrades.

Itachis' death had also hit him pretty hard. He was right there, right outside the place of his life ending battle. If he wasn't in a battle of his own, only if he didn't listen to Itachis' orders not to interfere, maybe, no definitely, Itachi would still be alive. No amount of sake would chase away the nightmares; in fact, it was the sake that helped him to have them in the first place.

Kisame rose shakily from the table and grabbed the small bottle to down its remaining contents before setting it back on the table. The hallway was cold and it sent a shiver down his spine as he lugged along to his room. The door squeaked as it opened and again as it shut. Making his way to his bed the shark-nin pulled off his shirt and collapsed onto the soft mattress. He kicked his sandals off and waited for the inevitable nightmares to start.

The next thing Kisame knew he was sitting up on his bed with sweat running down his face and his breathing was erratic. When would the nightmares end? When would he be allowed to rest peacefully? Then a sound made him jump. It was a knock on his door, it must have been what woke him in the first place. With a groan Kisame stood and walked to his door. His head was pounding and his eyes didn't want to open all the way.

Kisame opened the door to the darkness of the hall. "Yes?" He asked trying to focus his eyes. "Your breath reeks." Was the greeting he got from the intruder. "Kisame, I have a mission for you." Kisame recognized the voice now as Madaras'. "Now?" Kisame asked turning his head to look at his clock. It was five in the morning. "Yes." Madara answered and walked away to the briefing room.

The S-class killer sighed and retrieved his shirt and cloak from the floor. He left the room without bothering to shut the door and followed his leader. "Sit." Madara commanded when Kisame entered the room and he obeyed seeing as he was still tired and he was sure he had a hangover. "There is someone I need you to track down and dispose of." He said and Kisame immediately perked up and the mention of disposing of someone. "There is a mercenary taking all of our clients. We need funds to continue the operation so you must find him and get rid of him. We cannot afford some punk shinobi taking on missions that are meant for us." Madara was visibly annoyed.

"Track down some punk shinobi and kill him?" Kisame asked for clarification. Madara nodded and raised an eyebrow daring Kisame to question it. The bluish man closed his eyes for a second. "Got it." He said after a moment and rose from the table. He left the room and headed back to his room to freshen up.

The water from the shower helped to clear his head and ease the hangover even if only a little. By the time he got out of the shower he was all there and his head only pounded a little. He donned his black with red clouds cloak over his deep blue sleeveless top and blue short pants with sandals. Samehada went to its place on his back and he left to room after running his hand over Toorimas' pillow which he had taken from her room and slept with. Don't ask him why, he couldn't explain it, but it helped to ease the pain, like a piece of her was still with him.

Alone, with no teammate ominously beside him Kisame left the akatsuki base and took off at a run. Madara had only given him one piece of information regarding his target. The man was last seen in Iwagakure to collect a bounty.

~*~*~

Toorima left the office of the Tsuchikage. A short, fat, old man with a big nose, but he was the leader of the Hidden Rock village, Iwagakure. He also happened to be her current client and rather stingy. She wasn't pleased with the payment and grumbled as she left the office. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and Serenity had to repeatedly tell her _'left'_ or _'right'_. Her payment truly was ridiculous for the work she did, but she couldn't argue with a man that had seven body guards at his side, all heavily armed and concentrating their chakra. It wasn't worth the fight.

Once Toorima was safely out of the Iwa gates she turned in the direction of her favorite hot spring. It was still far, but who knows, maybe she could find someone to sacrifice on her way. Her religion had shown her many things and the world through a different view. Jashin was a god of chaos, war, death, destruction, and corrupt souls. In her studies she had learned many things about her god, like that the more soiled a soul, the more he was pleased with its' sacrifice.

Many, many years ago Hinata had told Toorima the story of when Hidan had tried to sacrifice her and how it had failed. Neither of the two could explain it, but she was sure she had found it out. Jashin didn't want pure souls; they were not as delicious as the wicked ones, making Hinatas' soul undesirable to him. Toorima found herself grinning at the thought of what her tainted soul must look like to him.

'_You aren't a bad person.'_ Serenity thought interrupting her thoughts. _'How can you say that over everything we have been through together?' _Toorima replied grimacing at her own thought. _'It's true.' _Chaos agreed. _'You have suffered a great pain and it changed you, you don't do what you do for pleasure, you do it to survive.' _Serenity always sounded like a scolding librarian, even when she was trying to be comforting. _'I don't know, I rather enjoyed that last battle.'_ Toorima joked and smiled at her pet, her ears twitching at the slightest of sound.

There were four people coming up behind her quickly and they weren't slowing, that meant she wasn't their target. Regardless she pulled her black cloak from her small backpack and slung it over her shoulders, concealing her tail and ears easily along with the rest of her body. Chaos and Serenity moved closer to her sides and kept their noses in the air and their ears scanning the area. The closer the group came to them the more she could feel their power, as a group they were very strong, and the leader, the one leading the rest, had an extremely powerful aura that made her blood freeze and her breath hitch.

It didn't take long for the group to catch up to where she was. She pulled her hood forward more to ensure her face remained hidden and her companions had hid in the trees as she instructed. Three men and a woman stood in front of her now. She recognized one of them immediately. It was him, Sasuke Uchiha, the man she swore to kill. Why now? Toorima knew she wasn't strong enough to defeat him yet, just his powerful aura made her skin tingle.

Sasuke stepped closer to the concealed woman. He could feel her chakra signature and the two of the people hiding in the trees. There was something familiar about the chakra, but he didn't ultimately care. His eyes narrowed as he took in her stature. Then she spoke making his eyes narrow more. "Is there something you need from me?" Her voice sounded alien even to her, not having to use it in so long.

"A man should have passed this way recently. He would be very unique, half black half white with a plant-like appendages protruding from his shoulders." The Uchiha explained. Toorima knew who he was talking about, Zetsu. "Haven't seen him." She told him simply, it was the truth. Even if she wanted to say something in the first place she couldn't. Leader-sama had placed a sealing jutsu on her tongue when she first entered the akatsuki base to keep her from ever being able to say a word about the location, or akatsuki in general. Sasuke said nothing but moved his hand to his katana. On instinct Toorima released a low hiss at the hostility.

The woman with red hair and the other man that had grayish skin looked at her with a shocked expression. Sasuke and the tall man with bright orange hair did nothing and had stoic faces. Slowly Sasuke slid his blade from its holster. He was suddenly very interested in the woman standing in front of him as he couldn't shake the feeling that he had felt her chakra somewhere before.

It happened in a flash, Sasuke had moved to strike and Toorima had jumped out of the way of his blade, shedding her cloak from her shoulders and landing lithely on the blunt side of his sword. Her catlike reflexes had honed over the years and her balance was unbeatable in its perfection. Her weight caused the sword crash into the ground and a great battle ensued.

The three that had followed Sasuke were kept busy by Chaos and Serenity. When Toorima saw that those two were having trouble she had maneuvered away from Sasuke long enough to summon thirty more leopards to aid them. Sasuke was all hers. She wouldn't be able to win today, that was clear, but at least one good strike would make her happy before she retreated.

Raven hair blurred in front of her and could almost touch her as the Uchiha attempted to plunge a kunai in her gut. Wasn't gonna happen, Toorima quickly smacked his hand away with hers leaving him wide open. Her sharp teeth sank into the flesh of his upper neck just long enough to draw blood before Sasuke grabbed her hair and ripped her head back. Toorima screamed in pain and Sasuke sent her flying into a tree with a powerful kick to the stomach.

She had what she needed and maybe she could win after all. Toorima licked the blood from her lips and spit some on the ground, swallowing what was left in her mouth. Having his blood inside of her body was enough to make her sick, but if it meant today would be a victory, she would savor it. Her foot moved to drew the design from her pendant on the ground as she performed the proper hand signs. Sasuke rushed at her just as her skin darkened to black and skeletal white markings appeared over the piercing black. The woman began to laugh a dark laugh at the thought of her victory which caused the man to stop suddenly. He watched her cautiously and her animal instinct wanted to draw this out, a sort of cat and mouse torture before she devoured his soul and gave it to Jashin.

Toorima slowly pulled a kunai from her weapons pouch at her left thigh seeing as she was left handed. Before she continued she bowed her head for a quick prayer and placed her free hand on the two ribbons on her right thigh. One was pale purple, and the other a deep purple. Each matched the eyes of her dead parents, they symbolized her love and sadness.

Her eyes snapped open to stare at Sasuke who was assessing the situation carefully at a distance. Toorima grinned and moved the kunai to hover over forearm. The Uchiha needed a demonstration of what she now planned to do to him. The blade pierced her skin as she dragged it down to her palm. Blood dripped to the earth below and Sasuke watched as his forearm too split and began to bleed. It hurt, but he had managed not to scream.

Sasuke understood immediately and moved to stop the jutsu. It had to do with the circle she was in. Five leopards obeyed her command and moved to surround her, Chaos and Serenity among them. Toorima had managed to attain immortality within the circle, but many more sacrifices would have to be made before she could attain true immortality. So she wasn't going to waste one second of the time she spent in the circle of her impending victory.

The man was still moving at her with no expression on his face and Toorima found that annoying. She wanted to see the pain in his face, in his eyes, any amount of pain would please her. Lifting her leg straight up into the air Toorima raised her arm holding the kunai. The cool mettle cut deep through her Achilles heel as she screamed in agony. Sasuke was sent forward in sudden motionless and it could be heard. His scream of pain.

Toorima lowered her leg and let it hang at her side, useless. Her tail swished in her sudden enjoyment. Killing Sasuke would end all her pain, would end the hatred within her heart. Her joy made her lower her guard and she wasn't expecting the grayish man to come up behind her as a puddle and solidify behind her. She had no time to react as the man tackled her to the ground, pinning her arms to her sides making her kunai stab into her thigh and she screamed as did Sasuke.

"Get off me!" Toorima yelled at captor. She thrashed as best she could but he was stronger. He was grinning and tightened his grip. "Get her out of the circle!" The woman with red hair and glasses ordered the one on top of her as she moved to Sasuke. The man with orange hair moved to hover over them and block Chaos and Serenity from her view. She hadn't noticed that the other leopards had all retreated.

A heavy blade was pressed to the back of her neck. "Shall I kill her Sasuke?" The man pinning her to the ground asked. "Get her out of the circle first moron!" The redhead yelled again pushing her glasses up her nose. The man growled at her but followed her instructions. He stood keeping Toorima tightly in his arms. As soon as they were out of the blood circle the girls skin returned to its natural paleness.

Sasuke was helped to his feet as he hoped to face the thrashing girl. "Get off!" Toorima screamed again and again as her uninjured leg swung wildly in every direction. The arms tightened and she could feel the man's breath on the back of her neck, he inhaled deeply and released a pleasured sigh making her shiver. The Uchiha stood in front of her now. Something made him want to shove chidori straight through her chest, but something greater made him want to keep her.

It could be that she was incredibly strong and useful. She could be a great asset to him. Or maybe it was something more, it would be a great candidate to rebuild the Uchiha clan. Toorima glared at the man that was looking at her like she was a horse he was thinking of buying.

"Join me." He said and it wasn't a question. Toorima let out a sharp laugh and spit in his face. Bad move, he backhanded her hard enough to throw her from her captors iron grip and onto the hard forest floor. "Bitch." Sasuke said wiping the spit from his face. His voice was amused. Never had a woman so defiantly disobeyed him.

Toorima raised herself on her hands and smirked at Sasuke. He watched stunned as the two leopards that remained motionless till now suddenly shifted around Juugo and ran toward their master. As Chaos neared Toorima prepared herself and flung herself onto his back and all three rushed away at a blurring pace. She knew they couldn't follow with Sasuke in the condition he was in.

Chaos and Serenity didn't stop at all, not until they were well away from the group and almost to the hot spring that was their original objective. _'That was fun.'_ Toorima said sarcastically in her head as the entrance to the facility came into sight. Serenity game a heady sigh and Chaos let out a boisterous laugh. He enjoyed a good battle almost as much as her.

Once inside Toorima ordered the biggest room, and a buffet to be prepared for her and her companions. She paid the attendant in advance and let Chaos carry her to their room. The room was very large and luxurious. The water stung as she washed her wounds and wrapped her ankle. The hot spring was empty and Toorima didn't hesitate to remove all her clothing and slip into the water keeping her ankle up to rest on a boulder. The leopards, naturally hating water, laid calmly at the edge. Slowly Toorima felt her body relax and her mind calmed enough for her to think about nothing more than Kisame, the man that was always at the back of her mind.

This chapter is super long because it took so long for the sight to let me upload it. Thank you all for being patient and I'm so sorry about the wait!!!

Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think.

~Lady Toorima


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Kisame was resting in a small restaurant after a long day of running. He didn't have the money to get a hotel room so he would eat then have to make his way back to the forest to sleep. The man wasn't far from his target. In fact he should be able to get there tomorrow afternoon if he didn't make any stops.

So now that he was almost there he had to think of how to get the information he needed. It wasn't like he could simply walk into Iwagakure and expect someone to give him what he need. Kisame took another bite of his rice and a gulp of water. His head still hurt a little from his hangover this morning so he took his time chewing his meal. He really had too much to drink last night.

A thought occurred to him as he sat there watching people enter and leave the small restaurant. He would wait outside the village until someone left alone and then he would kidnap them and take the information he needed via torture. Kisame felt his bloodlust push forward inside him. A good slaughter should get his mind off other things, things that caused him great pain to think about.

Swallowing the last of his rice and downing the rest of his water Kisame stood from his table, left some money on it, and left the facility. The cool air felt great against the back of his neck. Samehada went to its place on his back and he left in the direction of the forest.

Kisame found a tree that had big roots that stuck up from the earth and decided it looked like a good place to sleep. He made his way to the tree and sat down, setting his gigantic sword next to him and leaning back. The shark-nin was warn out, but he knew what waited for him in unconsciousness and that kept him awake. Without realizing it Kisame fell asleep and his nightmare was the worst he had ever had. Not because it was worse than the others, but because he couldn't wake up from it this time.

He had to watch repeatedly as Itachi, along with all the other deceased members of akatsuki faded from sight. Then there was Toorima, the little girl that touched his heart. She faded as well, and all he was left with was the sound of her laughter, her happiness. Kisame wanted to wake from this nightmare. The man wanted sake to drown out the voice, the image, the pain.

Light peeked out from the tops of the nearby mountains and hit Kisames eyelids. Slowly he opened his eyes and yawned. It was very bright now and despite the nightmare, his body was well rested. Kisame hoisted Samehada back across his back and took off at a run, determined to get this mission over and done with today.

The weather was decent and he focused on the task at hand and the plan he was forming. His surroundings went almost unnoticed as he zoomed forward and paid almost no attention. He was almost there, just a little ways further.

Kisame stopped dead in his tracks. The smell of blood made his nose flair out and his heart rate spike. It wasn't too old and there was a lot of it. The mission completely forgotten he headed to the source of the smell. It was a wonderfully intoxicating smell. He stopped in a small clearing were a battle had obviously taken place. What caught his attention first was the blood on the ground that was drawn into a sort of pentagram.

He knew that design. Hidan wore it around his neck all the time, and then he remembered, Hidan was buried sixty or so feet underground in a protected forest. Hadn't Hidan given that necklace to Hinata at some point? Hinata was dead now too though, so who was it that made this circle? Was there some other Jashinist walking around that Madara didn't know about?

Kisame felt his breathing escalate and adrenaline started to rush through his veins. A picture from the last time he had seen the child, Toorima, raced through his mind. She had the pendant around her neck the last time he had seen her. Hinata must have given it to her.

His feet seemed to move on their own as they followed the trail of blood from the circle. If there was any chance that she was still alive he was going to take it and find out. Kisame knew that this could end in more heartache. He could be wrong and it could just be some other person he had never met, but that small chance overrode everything else. Even if it killed him, he had to find out who drew that circle.

~^-^~

Toorima gave her catlike yawn and crawled out of bed. She had been in the hot spring so long the night before that her hair was still wet. The young woman made her way to the bathroom and turned on the sink splashing her face with warm water and brushing her teeth. Then she combed her long sleek hair and left the bathroom turning off the light behind her.

Today she would have to go buy more clothes seeing as hers were ruined in the last two battles. Chaos rolled over on the bed and let out a snort. _'I'll stay here if you don't mind.'_ He thought sluggishly. _'Typical male, you hate shopping.'_ Toorima replied in her thoughts and chuckled. 'I wanna go.' Serenity said sheepishly and jumped off the bed making her way over to her master. _'For your protection.'_ The snow leopard added and looked down. Toorima chuckled again. _'Ok, we won't be gone long Chaos.' _

Toorima set some food on the floor for the black leopard that had fallen back asleep and the two females left the room. Serenity tried her hardest to hide her excitement and Toorima walked beside her quietly. Shopping wasn't her favorite thing to do either, but she didn't have a choice this time, her clothes really had been trashed. In fact she was walking around in her pajamas. People starred at her like they often did, her ears and tail always got more attention than she would have liked. Of course she had grown used to it, but that didn't mean she liked it.

In the fight against Sasuke she had discarded her cloak and wasn't able to retrieve it. Every time she went into a town she would wear that cloak, just to avoid the never ending glances from passerby's. Someone tugged her tail and she was just about to turn and rip the persons head off until she saw it was a little girl. She had to be maybe three of four years old. Toorima got down on one knee and looked at the little girl. The smile that broke out on the child's face made Toorima smile back. "Kitty." The girl said and pointed at Toorima.

The mother of the child ran over and picked her up. The woman looked Toorima up and down before scurrying away as quickly as she could. Toorima sighed and turned back toward the nearest clothing store. _'That was rude.' _Serenity thought and nudged her master's leg. _'It's fine, I stopped caring what people thought about me the day my mother died.'_ Toorima thought and her heart throbbed. Today was going to be a bad day, she could already tell.

Once in the store Toorima looked around. Serenity had strayed away to go look at bandanas and ribbons. Rack after rack Toorima scoured through. She was picky about what she would wear. This store didn't have the best selection but she found a few good things and a new cloak. It was longer than her last one and dragged on the floor a little, but it was fine for now. Toorima paid for her clothes and left the establishment with Serenity hot on her heels. The big cat had found a blue ribbon that matched their eyes and asked Toorima to get it, which she did.

Back in the hot spring resort Toorima headed back to the bathroom where she started the shower. Chaos and Serenity started to eat the food left out for them and Toorima shut the door giving her some privacy. Good thing they could only hear what she wanted them to hear from her thoughts.

The water still stung against her wounds and her still bandaged ankle throbbed. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to slice through that tendon in order to wound Sasuke, but the thought still made her happy. He still had to be suffering as well. Out of the shower and all clean Toorima dried herself off and put on her panties. Then she pulled the pants from the bag. They were black and made of soft, durable material that was loose and light. The pants sat low on her hips so she didn't have to cut a hole for her tail.

The shirt she had bought was black with a spaghetti strap over her right shoulder and the left sleeve was long and draped like that of a kimonos. Toorima liked the shirt, even though it only covered her chest, so she pulled the tube top fishnet shirt from the bag and put that on before the shirt. Then she pulled out a fishnet glove that went from the middle of her hand with a thumb hole, all the way up past her elbow on the arm that had the spaghetti strap sleeve. She looked down to examine herself then and was only slightly pleased. Something was missing.

It was the ribbons that symbolized her parents, the ones that matched their eye colors. She left the bathroom and went to the pile of her discarded ratty old clothes and dug through them till she found those ribbons. When she did she cut strategic holes in the upper arm of the kimono like sleeve with a kunai. Toorima then twisted the pale purple ribbon and the deep purple ribbon together and weaved them through the holes in her sleeve and tied them in a bow on the outside of her arm. Now she was pleased.

Chaos looked up. _'Nice.'_ He thought and Toorima stuck her tongue out at him. It wasn't a mean gesture, but an embarrassed one. _'Not many ninjas want a wife with ears and a tail._' She thought with a sigh. The black leopard just chuckled and went back to his meal. In truth Toorima didn't want to settle down as some housewife. She preferred her freedom and the thrill of battle. Not to mention that the only man she has ever showed any interest in is one she hasn't seen in so many long years.

Her mind strayed to thoughts of Kisame and Chaos cleared his throat. Toorima snapped back to reality and let out a single laugh and scratched the back of her head. _'Sorry, anyway, we need to find another mission, one that will pay better.' _She thought moving to a chair that was conveniently in the corner and sitting down in it.

Toorima sat there and let her companions finish their meal. Serenity finished first and came over to Toorima. _'Could you help me?'_ The snow leopard asked softly. The young woman smiled and followed the directions that Serenity thought. When she finished the blue ribbon from the store was tied up and down her tail in a crisscrossing pattern and she wanted a bow at the end of her tail. It looked adorable on the enormous feline and Toorima gave her a hug and scratched her back.

Chaos shook his head and came over to the other two. _'Women.'_ He sighed. Both females turned to him and raised their eyebrows. Toorima took what was left of the blue ribbon and did the same to his right arm/paw, without the bow and tied it in a not where you couldn't see it, behind his shoulder blade. He sat there obediently but complained plenty during the process. It didn't look girly or stupid and he let it go seeing as Toorima was merciful and didn't tie it in a bow.

With a feeling of accomplishment Toorima moved to the table and ate something for breakfast and packed some food for later. _'Ready?'_ She thought and her teammates nodded. They left the resort and headed for the nearest village to find any clues to a high paying job.

***

Little did Toorima know that she was being followed by Karin, who had the ability to completely mask her chakra and erase its signature. The red-head wasn't happy that she was sent to track the woman in the first place but she couldn't disobey an order from Sasuke.

Just the fact that Sasuke wanted this woman for any reason made her blood boil. Karin didn't even know why Sasuke wanted her. They had made it to a rest stop in a small village after their battle with the unique woman and got the Uchihas Achilles heel wrapped after ointment had been applied.

Night hadn't even fallen when Sasuke had ordered the only female on the team to track her down and keep tabs on her till the others caught up. It was so vexing. The more she thought about it the more Karin got jealous and angry.

Toorima emerged from the hot spring resort she had been staying in and took off toward the west. Karin moved behind the buildings and kept an eye on the other woman. Karin wasn't brave enough to pick a fight with someone she would undoubtedly loose against, especially one that had allies traveling with them, so any thoughts of attacking the girl ended.

Karin watched as her target pulled a long black cloak from her small backpack and took off in a run after it was in place over her shoulders, hiding her face from view. She wasn't going to fail this mission so as quietly as she could she started to run after Toorima.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

My dearest readers,

I am so sorry that I am taking so long to update this story. My job is being more demanding lately and I'm lacking inspiration. I wanted to take a second to thank all of you that are reading this story and being patient with me. Thank you all so much. It would be greatly appreciated if you would review after you read, every review I get helps to inspire me to continue.

Please enjoy reading and I should have the next chapter up soon. Thank you!

~Lady Toorima


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Toorima entered a small village just as the sun finished falling out of sight behind the mountains. The slits of her eyes widened along with the felines beside her in order to let in more light. _'We will find somewhere cheap to stay tonight and look for a suitable assignment in the morning.' _She thought and looked down the street for any form of inn.

The inn they found was small and on the outskirts of the village. It had been obvious that the villagers here didn't like outsiders. Plenty of people watched her pass with guarded looks and defensive postures. She did not remove her cloak or lower the hood, so it was unusual for her to receive this amount of hostility.

Inside it was dark and smelled like burnt cabbage. Toorima covered her nose and Chaos whined. "Hello! Welcome!" The old man behind the counter beamed seeming as if he hadn't had customers in a while. "One room please." Toorima said and handed the man enough money to cover it.

The man called for a young girl to come down and take her to her room. This girl had to be fourteen of fifteen, undoubtedly the old man's granddaughter. Toorima followed the girl in silence and kept her sense of smell cut off for the time being, the smell had not dissipated and it was ridiculously disgusting.

Toorima stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. The girl had watched her till the door shut then she could hear her footsteps leave. Chaos made his way over to the bed like he always did and serenity made her way to the bathroom, her master followed her.

In the bathroom Toorima grabbed a brush and walked back into the bedroom. She plopped down on the bed next to Chaos and began brushing her long black hair gently. Serenity sat in the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. Something was upsetting Serenity and Toorima could tell, while Chaos seemed to be clueless. Whatever it was, something told her she couldn't ask Serenity while the black leopard was around.

As Toorima sat there combing her hair she had a weird feeling. An ominous feeling, like when you know someone is watching you, but you have no idea who it could be or why. That feeling got stronger and stronger till she couldn't take it anymore. Chaos was breathing steadily beside her clearly having fallen asleep and Serenity was still looking in the mirror.

"I need to go outside." Toorima said softly. Serenity turned her head to her master. 'Ok.' The snow leopard thought and rose from her place on the floor. "No, it's ok. I'll go alone." The young woman said and jumped off the bed. She replaced her brush to the bathroom sink and left the room, locking the door behind her.

The outside air was cool and caused her to shiver. Toorima wrapped her arms tight around her chest and strode toward the edge of the village. Something was getting to her. She could feel the presence of someone watching her and it was bugging her. It wasn't like an aggressive presence. It just felt like someone was there, keeping their eyes on her.

The breeze was picking up and Toorima steadily grew colder. She wanted to return to her warm room and snuggle with her companions, but she wanted the mystery stalker to reveal themselves. Toorima had no idea who it was or what they wanted, but they didn't feel dangerous. It was really starting to creep her out because whoever it was they were hiding well. Her snow leopards ears moved from right to left listening for any sound and her nose was subtly sniffing the air.

Toorima couldn't take it anymore and just continued to walk further from the little village. Her mind started wandering to the akatsuki. She missed them all so much and regrets leaving them more than anything in her life. It was hard to think of all the things that could be different if she stayed with them. Maybe she would have gotten strong enough that she could have helped any of them and they could still be alive.

Tears threatened to spill over, but she couldn't let them go. It wasn't that day yet and as a shinobi she had no right to cry. Toorima found herself in a park and walked to the swing set. She sat down on them and slowly pushed herself back and forth with her legs. This was one of the only times she could freely think without Chaos or Serenity being in her head as well. There was little privacy when you communicated through telepathy. It was too easy to say something in your mind you might not want them to hear.

The longer she sat on the swing the more she forgot about the secret stalker until soon they were forgotten completely. Toorima pulled her long hair over her shoulder and ran her fingers through it while she thought about Kisame. Now more than ever she wanted to see him. Her feelings for him haven't changed over the thirteen year separation. In fact, they grew stronger now that she was old enough to understand all the sweet gestures he showed her as a child.

Time was going past uncounted. Toorima didn't want to leave her spot and was content with sitting on the swing and enjoying the time to herself. The cold air had other plans however. It didn't take too much longer before Toorima couldn't take the cold anymore and rose from her spot. She turned for the inn and started to walk slowly.

"T-Toorima?" Someone said behind her. The voice stopped her dead in her tracks. So many long years and she still remembered that voice. Her breathing escalated and her heart thudded painfully in her chest. A heavy just of wind blew past sending her hair flying. Slower than a snail Toorima turned around.

~^-^~

Kisame stood outside of a hot spring. The trail led him here. After taking a deep breath the shark-nin entered the establishment. The attendant was very helpful and led him to the room he sniffed out. The squat little woman left him to his business after getting payment from Kisame.

The man moved around the room and could smell the scent of a woman and two cats. All doubts he had been erased. It had to be Toorima which meant she was still alive. Why hadn't he seen her in the last thirteen years? He moved around the room looking for anything that would help him track her.

Today must have been his lucky day. In a heap on the floor was a pile of discarded clothes. Kisame picked up the shirt and held it up. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent. After he had what he needed he left the room in a hurry. The adrenaline was pumping through his veins making his legs go faster.

Kisame didn't stop in fear of it raining or something cutting off the scent. He could tell the scent was only a day or two old. His head was so full of different things. If it was her he wasn't sure if he would be happy or angry. He trusted her and she left him. Even if he could understand the reason, it still hurt.

The thought made him go faster. He had to see tonight, he had to know if it was her. Light was fading and Kisame was tired, but the adrenaline was still coursing through him, keeping him from stopping. The scent was getting stronger after a long time of running. Kisame wasn't paying attention to anything other than the scent he was following. Only slightly did his mind caution him about the outcome of his venture, and the consequences for deserting his original mission.

Kisame slowed to a fast walk. The scent was very strong and it was now well into the night. It was pretty cold outside, a clear sign that the summer was coming to an end and that fall was on its way. The shinobi wasn't bothered by the cold. Lights started to show a few miles up. He was nearing a village.

Other shapes came into view. It didn't take long till he could discern different building, and the entrance to the village. Her scent was getting much stronger and it was intoxicating. Kisame entered the village at a walk. He knew she was here and he could now take his time to find her.

A strong breeze blew past and it carried the strongest wave of her scent. His eyes focused and there in the park she stood. Kisame slowly walked forward, hesitant and afraid. It had to be her, it was her. The ears on her head and tail at the base of her collar bone were proof enough. "T-Toorima?" His voice was weak with anticipation.

~~*~~

"Kisame?" Toorima asked when she turned to see the man she ran from and loved more than any other human. The very man she was just thinking about. It was him, still exactly the way he looked thirteen years ago. Toorima didn't know why, but she started running.

Out of the village and into the nearby forest she ran. Tears burned her eyes like acid as they flew behind her. Why did she run? Why did she cry? Was it guilt? Or maybe she was scared that he would be angry? Her legs wobbled as she ran. She didn't go very deep into the trees when she slowed and fell to her knees in a fit of sobs.

Toorima could feel another's presence behind her, his presence. She couldn't look at him and instead stared in front of her, clutching her aching chest and crying foolishly. "I'm sorry Kisame." She whispered. The words were barely out of her mouth when he picked her up by her arms and pinned her to a tree with his incredible strength.

She couldn't find any fear or anger in herself from the assault. It felt almost like relief. Maybe she felt she was getting what she deserved as she braced herself for an attack. One never came. Toorima chanced a glance up at him. His head was down and she couldn't see his face. "Kisame?" She asked and used her tail to pull his chin up since Kisame still had her arms pinned to her sides.

Toorima gasped. The man had tears on his face, he was crying. She had never seen him cry and almost believed he couldn't. The young woman had no idea what to do in this situation, so she did the first thing she could think of, and the thing she had wanted to do since she was a little girl. Pushing against his hold softly and rising to her tip toes Toorima softly touched her lips to his. His lips were very soft, and very cold. She could taste his salt water tears and the faintest hint of alcohol.

This clearly took him by surprise. Toorima felt him let go of her arms and she wound them around his neck. It didn't even take two seconds before Kisame responded and kissed back. Needing air they separated and the shark-nin stared at the leopard-nin in shock.

Toorima smiled and pulled Kisame by his hand over to a boulder to sit on. Then she looked up to the stars and explained everything to him in detail and told him what she had been doing for the past thirteen years. It took all night and by the time Toorima led Kisame into her hotel room both her companions were sleeping soundly. Kisame found a cot in the closet and set it up while Toorima crawled into the bed next to her companions. They were both exhausted and fell asleep quickly, knowing tomorrow would be a day spent catching up.

**~**

Karin watched the stupid girl leave the hotel and walk around. She noticed the girls head turn left to right, searching for something. So her target knew she was there, but didn't know exactly where she was hiding. That was a good thing seeing as she didn't want to fight.

The more she followed the girl the more she wanted to just kill her. Right now was her best chance right? She was alone, her companions were nowhere to be seen. Karin knew even if the girl was alone she had no chance of beating her. After all Karin didn't have any real fighting ability.

The girl was a hundred times more beautiful than her too. If you take away the weird ears on her head and the tail she was probably the prettiest woman she had ever seen. No wonder Sasuke wanted her. Karin repeated the same curse word in her mind repetitively. Every second she grew more pissed off.

Night was getting colder and Karin was getting tired. Surely she had time to sleep? The girl would have to get tired or cold soon and let Karin rest for the night. The red-head felt her head get heavy and it started to bob.

"T-Toorima" A voice said making her head snap up. An enormous man that resembled a shark had approached the leopard girl. Karin recognized him, his name was….what was it? Kisame? She had seen him once after 'Hawk' joined the akatsuki. What was he doing here and how did he know the girl? This was something Sasuke would want to know immedietly so Karin abandoned her previous mission and took off in the direction Sasuke was last.

)***(

Madara sat at the top of a small mountain staring down at the forest below, and his statue that stood face to face with the first hokage. He was the one that started it all and he wanted it to never end. In every sappy story you have the person who is evil and in the end they were either really good from the beginning, or they turned that way at the end in some tear jerking twist of fate. Not for Madara Uchiha, he was rotten to the core. Since the day he took his brothers eyes there was no going back for him.

The mastermind replaced the orange swirl mask over his face and stood from the rock. Paying one last glance at his monument he left the premises in search for some clues as to where the nine-tails was hiding now. It had been a few months that his location has eluded them.

Konoha was getting smarter and they seemed to have an idea that Naruto was being tracked. It was no matter; sooner or later Sasuke would go back to his old home for revenge and bring him the jinchuriki. Madara was a patient man, he had already waited a very long time for what he wanted and so he could wait a little longer.

(***)

Karin was making good time in her run. It would take at least a day to reach the rest of her team. Her hair whipped wildly behind her and her glasses shook as she ran faster. All she could think about was how Sasuke would take the news.

Three chakra signatures were closing in fast and Karin hid behind a tree as quickly as she could. Water began to seep around her ankles and she sighed. Suigetsu materialized in front of her and laughed. "If I was an enemy you would be dead." He said giving her an antagonistic smile. The woman pushed up her glasses before blowing up at the man. "Teammate or not I'll kill you if you ever touch me again!" She yelled referring to the water at her feet.

The arguing continued till Sasuke came up with Juugo beside him, supporting his injured side. "Enough." He said to the two idiots and they ceased immedietly. Karin turned to Sasuke and put on her hard face. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was demanding and reproachful. One glare from her leader shut her right up. "I got sick of waiting. Give me the status on the girl." He ordered.

Karin then told him everything that had happened since they split up, leading right up to Kisame Hoshigaki showing up and talking to the girl. Sasuke listened patiently for Karin to finish and wasn't pleased with the end. It did however, give him an idea.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

SORRY! *bows repeatedly* The circus was going on at my work so I had to work overtime. I didnt have a lot of time to write and came home exhausted. Thank you all so much for being patient with me. Hopefully I will be able to get back to my normal writing schedule and have another chapter up soon!

Thank you all so much for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!!!

~Lady Toorima


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Toorima was having trouble sleeping. She was so happy that she was reunited with Kisame, but she had a feeling that something terrible was about to happen. Kisame was more important to her than anything that could possibly happen. So as long as from here on out he was with her, she could manage anything.

Unable to go back to sleep Toorima sat up on the bed and scooted back against the headboard and put her knees up in front of her. She grabbed one wrist and moved her hands to encircle her knees and placed her head back, staring at the ceiling. Her mind was racing. Constantly she looked over to make sure Kisame was really there. It all seemed like a dream.

She had told him everything from the past thirteen years. To her faith as a Jashinist, to her missions, to the number of people she had killed, all the way up to her battle with Sasuke Uchiha. Kisame didn't like that part very much. He must be tired, he fell asleep right away. Toorima thought and looked over to him again, a soft smile gracing her lips.

Toorima truly loved Kisame, from the time she was young. Now here he was, he found her again. That had to mean something. Light cascaded into the room slowly until it filled the entire room. Serenity was the first to wake up. She looked to her master, then to the large man in the corner, back to her master. Before she could ask, Toorima thought the answer and Serenity was slightly shocked, but happy for her master.

The males in the room stirred but stayed asleep. "Wanna go for a walk?" Toorima asked Serenity quietly. The large snow leopard nodded her big head and they quietly snuck from the room. Toorima didn't say anything till they were outside the village, in that forest from last night. Serenity followed in silence, but was getting more curious.

Toorima finally stopped and jumped up onto a high branch, the leopard right behind her. Serenity laid down on the thick end of the branch and Toorima stood close to the tip and looked up at the blue sky. "I'm not sure what to do…" She started. _'What do you mean?'_ The voice in her head was concerned. _'Kisame is back but I can't let that get in the way of my mission to kill Sasuke. But I should be so happy that he found me. I mean, I am happy….but….I have to destroy Sasuke. I can't live a peaceful life until I know he is good and dead. No matter what happens I have to sacrifice his soul to Jashin where he will be tortured for eternity and then, if I survive, maybe I could have a life with Kisame…if he wants me.'_ Toorima had stopped speaking aloud and was just unwinding all her thoughts.

Serenity took in everything her master said. '_Whatever you choose to do, I will remain at your side forever.' _Toorima smiled and sat in front of Serenity, patting her large head. _'Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you two haven't been with me all this time.'_ The white leopard chuckled and purred loudly. The two sat there thinking about a dream life where they could live at the base of a mountain with a field of flowers and a family. They giggled as they built ideas on top of each others.

Their giggles came to an abrupt halt when breaking glass and a ferocious roar sounded from the village. _'Ah shit! Chaos didn't know about Kisame!'_ Toorima thought and bolted in the direction of the hotel. Serenity took the lead as she leapt from tree limb to tree limb back to the inn. The leopard was frustrated and annoyed.

'What's wrong?' Toorima thought, more to herself, but of course Serenity heard it. 'If only that idiot wasn't such an idiot sometimes…only if…' She cut her thoughts off there and pushed faster. "Geez, wait up!" Toorima called after her and ran faster, passing her.

The hotel was a funny scene when they arrived. Chaos was glaring down Kisame and growling loudly while Kisame glared at the big black animal, with a strip of bacon in his left hand. "What the hell is going on?" Toorima asked allowed for Kisames benefit. '_He is trying to eat the last piece. Tell him if he does I'm taking a chunk out of his leg!'_ Chaos thought ferociously. It was too funny, all this commotion and a broken window over which man would get the last piece of bacon.

Toorima quieted her laughter and looked at Kisame. "He says if you eat that he is going to take a chunk from your leg and I think he is serious." She informed him and Chaos growled for emphasis. Toorima then walked over to Kisame and took the meat from his hand. Kisame didn't stop her but frowned a deep, defeated frown. She then ripped it in half and handed him a piece back and tossed the other to her teammate. Without another word she strode to the bathroom. Serenity followed and once both females were inside she shut the door softly.

Kisame heard the shower start and looked at the black leopard. The large cat shook its head and walked to the door, pushing it open, and heading outside to train or something till the girls were done. The shark-nin followed the animal outside and deep into the forest where they decided to spare.

Back in the hotel room bathroom Toorima undressed and climbed into the shower. She sat down and turned to Serenity who was sitting outside the tub patiently. _'So you're in love with Chaos?'_ She knew Chaos had left, and Kisames' presence was gone too, but she still wanted to speak in her mind rather than out loud. '_No use lying when you can read my mind…'_ The snow leopard sighed.

'_I've known for a while, but didn't want to say anything.'_ Toorima informed her. _'And I'm grateful for that.'_ Serenity thought. The hot water cascaded down Toorimas back and her tail reached for the shampoo while she continued talking to her companion. _'Tell me how you do it.'_ She pondered squeezing some of the white gel into her hands and lathering her hair with it.

'_Do what?_' Serenity asked moving a little closer. _'Of the three of us, you can hide most of your thoughts. You're the hardest to read.'_ Toorima explained and rinsed her hair and ears, flattening them to her head to prevent water from getting in them. _'That's simple. I just don't use my voice when I'm thinking about things I'd rather not be heard.'_ Toorima was confused. '_You don't use your voice? What do you mean?'_ _'It's simple really. Have you ever realized when you think that sometimes you say it in your head, just like you would outloud? All I do is make sure to keep my minds voice quiet when I think about those things.'_ Her voice always sounded like a librarian more than a feline. It made it a little easier to understand though.

Toorima stood to her feet and grabbed her body wash, quickly scrubbing herself clean and cutting the flow of water. Serenity brought her a towel and she leapt out of the shower. Gladly wrapping herself in the fluffy cloth. _'I won't tell, I promise.' _Toorima said looking down at her grateful teammate. She then dried herself slowly, enjoying the warmth of the towel.

Clean and fully dressed Toorima left the bathroom and continued to towel dry her hair. The room was empty like she expected it to be and the girls sat down to eat their breakfast. Trying out what Serenity had described to her, Toorima thought about Kisame and tried to keep her thoughts her own. It seemed to be working as Serenity didn't reply to anything she thought about and continued her meal, pondering what the males were doing.

Satisfied with their meal Toorima rose from the table and grabbed her things. They left the room and returned the keys to the front desk, ready to move on in their journey. It took no time at all for the girls to catch up with the guys. Not just the scent, but they were pretty loud too even a deaf person could have heard them.

Kisame was grinning down at Chaos who had a small gash at his rib cage. Chaos was snarling and Toorima couldn't count all the curse words he was thinking at Kisame. "What's he saying?" Kisame asked of Toorima when she walked into the battle made clearing. "Let's just say he is really pissed off." She said and kneeled down to bandage her male comrade. He whimpered and ceased his stream of profanities soon after.

"Kisame, I will hunt Sasuke Uchiha and I will kill him. You cannot stop me and I would appreciate if you didn't even try." Toorima couldn't look at Kisame as she said this. She stared in front of her, at a bird flying high in the blue sky. Strong blueish arms snaked around her chest and she was pulled back into a firm chest. "I'm not letting you get away from me again, I'll go with you." Kisame whispered. It was like music to her ears, just to hear him say that made her believe that killing Sasuke would be a cakewalk. She turned and buried her face into that same firm chest, her arms around his waist. This time it was Kisames turn to lift her chin, and place his lips roughly on her, hungry for more.

Serenity cleared her throat and Chaos growled. Toorima pulled away from Kisame and laughed, rubbing the back of her head. Her cat ears lowered a little in embarrassment. "Before we go anywhere, I have to report to Madara-sama." Kisame said and glared down at Chaos, who had interrupted them.

Toorima thought about it for a moment. "Fine, I have a few choice words for him anyway." Kisame raised an eyebrow. She would have to be pretty brave to do anything that would anger Madara Uchiha. He suddenly felt very protective and curious. The shark-nin wanted to see what she would say and the reaction that would follow, but he was worried about that reaction and would not let anything bad happen to her again.

'_Let's go then._' Chaos thought and started walking. "Wrong way." Kisame pointed out and started walking in the opposite direction. Toorima sighed, this male bonding bull crap was really gonna get on her nerves. Toorima called for Chaos and they followed Kisame. Question after question she asked him, about everything from what he did over the last thirteen years and about the dwindling of the akatsuki.

Serenity and Chaos talked among themselves and gave the other two some space. Toorima was so happy that she was back with the love of her life, but something felt wrong, something she couldn't explain. Pushing those thoughts aside she stepped a little closer to the enormous man. He kept talking and she listened and stared up at him, taking him in again, every feature, every gesture.

They had been walking for hours, but Kisame didn't want to stop, he insisted that they would be there soon. Chaos was starting to complain about being hungry and Serenity needed to stop to go pee. Toorima convinced Kisame to give a ten minute break and pulled some food from her pack for Chaos while Serenity headed deep into the trees.

Kisame sat on the ground, against a tree and watched as Toorima pet her male companion. Her tail swished in the air and her ears twitched every so often. The light hit her hair and it glistened beautifully and when that same light touched her pale cheeks, she looked like the angel of death…with snow leopard ears and tail. He smiled at the thought and let his mind wander to more adult ideas. Like how soft her skin would feel under his, and the sound she would make as he nipped her ear. The blue man was suddenly grateful that he was sitting down and that she wasn't paying attention to him.

Serenity returned and had a large bird in her jaws and a very satisfied look on her face. Chaos ran over to her immediately and begged for a piece of it. Sure enough, Serenity obliged and the two tore at the fowl. Toorima walked over to Kisame and sat down by him. "Hungry?" She asked holding up a rice ball. He accepted it and ate it quickly. She ate much slower. Her mind was racing and she nibbled at her food like a mouse, her eyes blank.

Kisame stood to his feet a few minutes later and the others stood as well. Toorima was the last to stand and looked away from the group. So many things plagued her mind and she kept them silent from her comrades. _'Ready.'_ Serenity asked nudging her masters' leg. 'Yeah, sorry.' Toorima thought, her mind still elsewhere. Something was really bugging her all of a sudden.

Toorima tried to push that feeling away and dusted herself off. She pulled the cloak from her bag and pulled it around her shoulders, flattening her ears to her head in order to put the hood up. Her tail snaked around her hip and she grabbed it softly, and rubbed it as they walked asking Kisame more questions.

(~_~)

"Karin, search for Madaras' chakra." Sasuke ordered as the leapt through the trees. Sasuke was certain that he was around here somewhere and he had important matters to discuss. He was going to get what he wanted, even if it meant playing dirty.

"Found him." Karin said proudly. All three men looked over at her as she took the lead in the direction she sensed his chakra. Sasuke was pleased with the female on his team, her talents were very useful. Unfortunately for her, she had never caught Sasuke eye for anything more than how she might help him.

Not many women have ever really caught his eye. Sure he had seen plenty of beautiful girls in his travels, but none he had ever wanted. Not before that neko girl, just thinking about her stirred something deep in his abdomen.

Sasuke pushed chakra to his feet and ran faster. His team now followed behind him as he could feel Madaras presence for himself now which meant they were very close. Taka was reaching the edge of the forest, where it met with the base of the mountains. The Uchiha could see a cave up ahead and knew the akatsuki leader was there.

Outside the cave Sasuke ordered his comrade to patrol while he went inside. In truth he didn't want them to know the extent of his plan knowing that at least one of them would never stop complaining about it.

Sasuke walked into the cold, dark cave with confidence. He activated his sharingan and scanned the hollow mass till he found a chakra signature. "Ah Sasuke, what is it you're here for?" A voice said growing louder as the only other Uchiha approached.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

PLEASE REVIEW! I cant beg enough! Reviews make me super excited about my writing and push me forward. It dosent take much and I would be very grateful! Please!

~Lady Toorima


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**WARNING:** This chapter will contain bondage, and rape. For anyone who wants to skip it, you are safe until you reach the (^o^). Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think and review please!!!

Toorima walked close behind Kisame asking him every question she could think of. Kisame did most of the talking and that was fine with Toorima for now. That feeling from earlier was getting worse, much worse. Something was going to happen it was obvious, but she wasn't sure about where, to who, why, or even what would be happening.

The leopard-nin looked up at Kisame as he held out his hand to stop the group. They were deep in a forest, almost at the base of a mountain. "This is where Madara told me to meet up with him, but we aren't alone." He informed her, placing his hand on the hilt of Samehada.

Moving her soft spotted ears left to right she listened for any sound and her nose subtly sniffed the air, searching for a scent it didn't recognize. Kisame started moving again. He slowly led them forward till a cave was in view. It seemed they were being watched, but whoever it was stayed back. Toorima felt her interest peak. She wanted to know who was there watching her, but she had to follow Kisame and get this business taken care of.

The cave was cold and dark. Toorima pulled her cloak tighter around herself, her tail swayed with her hips brushing the back of her legs. A light was shining deep in the cave and they headed for it, Kisame who was in the front suddenly stopped and bowed. Toorima stood still sensing a strong aura, a very powerful one. "You are late Kisame, and I see that you have failed your mission. How unlike you." Said a voice Toorima did not recognize.

A man stepped forward. Like his voice, his face was unrecognizable. That was unless you imagined an orange swirl mask over it. This had to be Madara Uchiha, the man who once paraded around as 'Tobi'. Serenity instinctively moved closer to her master and Chaos stood still in front of her. Madara walked over to the shrouded woman and pulled her hood down. "Ah, I see you have brought me a present in repentance." Before Toorima could stop herself or even think about it she brought her hand across his cheek hard.

Three things happened simultaneously. First, Madara backhanded Toorima into the cave wall where she fell to the ground and whimpered in pain. Second, Kisame was at her side, failing to catch her as he intended. And third, abrupt chuckles filled the cave.

Toorima stood shakily to her feet ignoring the hand that Kisame offered. Madara was rubbing his cheek and smirking. "Now I see why he wants you." The man said and Toorima turned her head to Kisame, assuming that was who he was talking about. She was so wrong. The chuckles had ceased and the origin of the noise made his presence know by stepping into the light from the shadows. Uchiha Sasuke, her most hated enemy, her only enemy really.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Toorima screamed and lunged for him. Kisame caught her around the middle, mid-jump. "It seems you've inherited Hidans foul mouth." Madara said. Kisame was breathing heavily. Toorima wasn't expecting this at all. She knew Kisame couldn't disobey his leader so she planned on joining akatsuki only to be close to Kisame before killing Sasuke.

"You belong to Sasuke due to our agreement." The older Uchiha said grabbing hold of Toorimas' chin. "I don't belong to anyone." She said with pure acid in her voice. "Oh, I think you'll change your mind." Madara took one look at Kisame and then turned back to her looking her directly in the eye.

Toorima was in a dungeon. Her neck, wrists, and ankles were chained to the wall behind her. She struggled against her restraints. It was useless. A figure moved closer to her and she looked up to see Madara. "What the fuck is this?!?" She yelled at him. He didn't answer. A door clanked open and a shirtless Kisame was brought in. She didn't have time to admire the contours of his muscles of the beauty of his skin before he was pushed to his knees in front of her and tortured. Slowly he was whipped, beat, burnt, and choked. Then it got worse. The attacker started to use different jutsu on him, bringing him to the brink of death.

Through the entire ordeal Toorima screamed and pulled against the chains, ready to tear the whole wall down just to save Kisame. "S-stop! I'll do anything!!! STOP!" Her voice was growing horse from all the screaming and tears that burnt like acid fell from her sapphire orbs. Abruptly she was back in the cave quivering on her feet her arms wrapped around herself and tears falling from her eyes.

It was a genjutsu and once she realized this she was angry. "You wouldn't do that to one of your own." She said with a shaky voice. "If I had to I would. There is something I need done, something only Sasuke can accomplish. He refuses to help me unless I hand you over to him." He explained calmly. "Well then there is your fucking problem, I don't belong to you. You can't just hand me over." She said fiercely, her quivering stopped. "I understand that. That is why if you refuse I will do exactly what you just saw." Toorima gasped, he was dead serious and she knew it before he even finished his sentence.

Kisame grabbed Samehada from his back and charged at Sasuke. Surprisingly it was Serenity who stopped him. She leapt in front of him and used her enormous paws on his chest to hold him still. If only he could hear the pleas in her head. Toorima had made up her mind as soon as Madara made that threat. She would give herself over to protect the one she loved and now her faithful companions would ensure her will is carried out. Chaos growled at Madara in frustration and Toorima placed her hand on his head to silence him.

Sasuke didn't even blink as the large man came at him. He was calm as usual and kept his eyes on the woman he desired. Madara had also not flinched at the attack. Toorima looked at the ground holding back the tears, screams, and curses she wanted to let out. Balling her tiny hands into fists she boldly walked to Kisame. Her snow leopards companion moved out of the way and Toorima stood on tip toe to place her lips passionately against Kisames' in a silent promise that no matter how much Sasuke tortured her for her assault, she would do it for him and one day return to him.

The kiss didn't last two minutes before Sasuke moved forward and grabbed a fistful of her long black hair and pulled her head back. Kisame was too shocked to do anything. Sasuke punched Toorima hard in the gut knocking her unconscious. Coming back to the present Kisame went to punch Sasuke and again was stopped by the leopard. Chaos came over to help his teammate. They knew if Kisame did anything to get himself killed now then everything their master was suffering for would be for nothing.

Madara stepped forward then and kicked Kisame hard in the chest, sending him flying into the back of the cave. "I will speak with him. Leave now, you have what you wanted and I expect you to keep your end of the bargain." With that the mysterious Uchiha disappeared into the darkness after the man he had just sent flying.

()(*)()

Sasuke watched as his prize made her way to the blue man and kissed him. Jealousy and rage burned in his stomach and running on emotion her moved to her faster than lightning and wrenched her away from him by her hair. He then knocked her out and picked her up bridal style.

After Madara left Sasuke made his way back to the entrance of the cave. His raven hair fell in his face as he looked down at the unconscious girl. He had a lot of plans for this woman now that she was his. Sasuke left the cave and found team Taka waiting for him. They all looked confused, Juugo less so than the other two. Karin went from confused to angry and Suigetsu got a large smirk on his face.

Sasuke moved over to Juugo and passed the girl to him. Serenity and Chaos followed quietly and moved to either side of the man that was now holding their master. Juugo looked at the girl in his arms curiously but wasn't very interested. Sasuke started walking and all three followed him without a word. It was obvious where he was headed. To one of Orochimarus' abandoned hideouts.

Suigetsu continuously shot the girl longing glances. He wasn't sure why she was here with them or what Sasuke wanted with her. The best he could guess was that he wanted to pay her back for their battle and wounding him painfully. Or maybe he wanted to get information on her strange jutsu.

Karin too was shooting the girl glances. She, unlike Suigetsu, was not curious. It was fury that burned inside her. There were so many different reasons. All this time she had been making advances to Sasuke and he would only push her away. Yet this girl insults him, attacks him, and injures him, and he goes to the trouble of tracking her down and acquiring her.

Juugo who is a calm and gentle person wasn't really thinking about her except the fact that she was rather light in his arms. It was the leopards that followed her that interested him. He had a strange ability to talk to animals. It had come in handy in the past when he had the birds tell him all the akatsuki locations. He could feel their concern and anxiety even though they said nothing.

Sasuke remained stoic in his appearance and hid the joy he felt at capturing her. It was better that he didn't even have to do any work to get her. Madara did keep up his end of the deal and Sasuke intended to keep his. But there were other matters he intended to take care of first.

(^o^)

Toorima woke up in a dark room on a soft cushy surface, obviously a bed. Her catlike pupils dilated in order to let in more light so she could see. The room was small on made of stone. Nothing seemed to be in the room except the bed. She had no idea where she was or why she was there.

Her head pounded and she tried to sit up to no avail. She was tied to the bed with thick leather straps. Her legs kicked wildly as she tried to pull her wrists free. It was like that stupid vision only milder. Then she noticed she couldn't hear Chaos or Serenity. That meant they had to be pretty far from her. Toorima began to panic. To save Kisame she agreed to this, but she wasn't fully prepared to be tortured.

Toorima was sure that was what was coming. What other reason could he want with her? Surely it was to punish her for their battle. Now he would have all the time he wanted and she couldn't do anything about it tied up and in a strange place with no allies to help her out this time.

The door opened and light flooded into the room. Toorima immedietly shut her eyes with a grunt. Her pupils turned to slits to cut off the access light and she opened her eyes again. By that time Sasuke had entered the room and lit several candles. She looked away from him, bracing herself for his first attack. So you could imagine the surprise she felt as he moved to the bed and climbed on top of her.

All she could think was 'What the fuck'. He smirked down at her and pulled his robe/shirt thing off and tossed it to the far corner of the room. God did he had a great body. Granted he was an asshole that she swore to kill, but he was beautiful she couldn't deny it. His hands slid up her waist like snakes and it made her shiver. Only then did she notice that her cloak wasn't on. Not just her cloak, but all her clothes. All the shock from waking up in a strange place and being tied up had kept her from realizing that she was completely naked.

Toorima kicked and screamed trying to get the man off of her. She was well beyond panic now. "Get off me!" She yelled and he just laughed. Oh how that annoyed her. He obeyed, getting off of her. Her relief didn't last a second as he pulled the big purple rope around his waist letting it fall to the floor along with his pants. A small pop echoed in the room as Toorima turned her neck sharply away from the sight. It was too late seeing as she had caught a glimpse of his erect manhood. Like the rest of his body it was magnificent and she hated him all the more.

"Stay away from me!"She yelled and struggled against her bonds again. Toorima could feel his foul presence as he got closer to her. Her chest heaved with the effort of breathing as her panic escalated. The bed dipped and she could feel his hot breath as it moved up her body to her neck. "Get away from me." Her voice wasn't as strong or forceful as she would have liked it, in fact, it sounded like a little girls plea.

"You will be the one to help me restore my clan." His voice whispered in her ear and tickled the hair in it making her ear twitch instinctively. "N-no." Her voice was small and got caught in her throat. Toorima squeaked feeling his lips on her neck and his hand groped her breast.

Unable to struggle anymore from exhaustion Toorima willed her body to go limp. She would give him no pleasure in his acts. The man's free hand moved to the small mound between her legs and she kicked her legs again. He knew what it would take to make her react to him. She was crying now and he thought it only made her more beautiful.

Sasuke moved his lips to hers and kissed her lustfully. She wasn't responding and he was starting to get angry. He used his thumb and middle finger to pry her womanhood apart and set his pointer finger to work, rubbing her clit.

To her frustration Toorima couldn't stop the moan that escaped her throat and Sasuke took his chance to slide his tongue into her mouth. She had never felt this sort of pleasure having never been with a man and masturbation was out of the question when you had two comrades that could read your mind.

Anger boiled inside of her. She hated what he was doing but at the same time hungered for more. Toorima imagined that if it was Kisame doing it she would be in bliss but it was the fact that it was Sasuke that she loathed it.

Sasuke noticed that despite how much she obviously hated him, she was getting wet, pretty fast. He smirked and pulled away from the kiss. He sat up stared down at her for a long second before he flipped her over. He couldn't wait any longer. Toorima whimpered and used her tail to cover her entrances. Unfortunately Sasuke found the way her body was arched and her tail very sexy.

The Uchiha leaned forward and placed his hands and either side of her waist. His breath was at her ear now and he licked her ear, more out of curiosity than anything else. What he wasn't expecting was the moan or the purring that it caused. The woman in his grasp was actually purring. Sasuke felt himself grow harder at the sexy sound. He wanted more.

Grabbing her tail and pulling it away from her moist heat he pushed himself inside of her. Toorima was sure everyone within a ten mile radius heard her scream. Blood slid down Sasukes cock and dripped onto the mattress. That was something Sasuke also didn't expect. He would have bet money that the woman wasn't a virgin. For once he was delighted that he was wrong. It made her all the more special and sexy.

Toorima pressed her face into the pillow and sobbed as the man behind her thrust mercilessly into her. It was the worst torture you could imagine. She would have gladly been physically beat for eternity if it would save her from this humiliation now.

Sasuke pulled out of his captive only to shove back inside of her, hitting her g-spot. Unwilling to give him any more pleasure she held back the moan that threatened to betray her feelings. All the same to Sasuke, he really didn't care if the woman was enjoying herself or if she was pleased. This was all for his pleasure, for his goal.

Pumping faster Sasuke felt his passion rise. He was close but was going to drag this out. He pulled her tail hard and Toorima screamed out a moan. Sasuke bent forward again and felt himself go deeper inside of her. Her body arched up into his and he smirked grabbing her breast with his free hand. Toorima bit her tongue stopping all her moans and mews.

Everything she did only made her more attractive to him. Soon he would make sure she wanted him, starved for his touch. Soon he would have her following him like a faithful pet. His thighs tensed as he pushed harder, very close to the edge of ecstasy.

Sasuke wasn't able to hold out any longer and spilled his seed deep within her womb. "NO!" Toorima screamed and sobbed harder. She was breathing so fast that she started to hyperventilate and blacked out. The Uchiha dismounted her and moved to the small bathroom to clean himself up. He re entered the room and put his clothes back on.

He left the room and went off to find Juugo who was in a room sitting on a bed talking to the two leopards he was charged with looking after. "I'm done for now, clean her up." He commanded and left the room. Sasuke didn't want any other man to touch her again but Juugo was the only trustworthy one. The man saw how Suigetsu and Karin looked at her. Karin would try to kill her and Suigetsu would most certainly try to do exactly what he had just done to her. And Sasuke doing it himself was not even an option, he had too much pride for that.

The Uchiha made his way to his own room to rest. He was very satisfied. Sasuke shut the door behind him and flopped down on his bed. With a large smirk on his face he rolled onto his back and shut his eyes allowing sleep to take him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Toorima cringed as the large man scrubbed her body clean. He didn't do anything perverted to her, in fact, he asked her permission before every little thing he did. Juugo, as he called himself, seemed to be a very gentle person. The man told her about everything he had discussed with her feline companions.

Little by little Toorima found herself relaxing. It was probably more out of exhaustion than the man's kindness. He felt so bad for her. She looked like a fragile little creature as she shivered under his hands. He made sure to be very gentle as he wiped away the proof that Sasuke had claimed her. She squeaked but was otherwise too sore and tired to protest.

The man had finished and before he left promised her that he was taking very good care of Chaos and Serenity. Toorima believed what he said because of the way he said it. She found it odd that such a kind gentle person was traveling with such a monster.

Now clean and dry Toorima lay in bed fearful of what would happen next. Even though she was unbelievably tired, sleep would not let her escape to the world of dreams. Her fear kept her pondering the future. Was Sasuke finished with her or would she continue to be raped until he was tired of her? Would she be freed when he was fully satisfied or would he kill her? And what did he mean that she would be the one to help him restore his clan?

Before she knew it exhaustion got the better of her and she slipped into darkness. All too soon she was woken up. It was by the last person she ever wanted to see again. A very lustful looking Sasuke loomed over her and took no time at all mounting her and bringing her nightmare to life.

Day after day, week after week Toorima continued to be raped and tortured by Sasuke Uchiha. She was only allowed brief visits from Chaos and Serenity and was never left alone. Her every action was monitored and planned. Not one move slipped past their notice.

Toorima had become hollow, allowing herself to fall into a deep slumber within her inner psyche. She was now nothing more than a lifeless doll. Time spent in captivity was the worst ever. In truth she would have, and could have escaped long ago if she wasn't afraid of the consequences and how they would hurt Kisame.

Everything she was doing, everything she was going through, was for him. It was all for Hoshigaki Kisame. The love of her life and the man she would go through hell for. Toorima had accepted her current situation as punishment for running away from him in the first place.

One month, two months, three months passed by like eternity. Only Toorimas prayers kept her going. Well, and the unspoken promise she gave to Kisame in that kiss. Here pretty soon she would find him again. She had been thinking in the last week that Sasuke was clearly waiting for something. He had his own end of the bargain to keep and he hadn't left wherever they were at all since they arrived. This had to mean that he was waiting for something specific before he set out. Toorima would be patient and the moment Sasuke was gone she would make her escape. Chaos and Serenity were well informed on all her plans when she was able to see them.

That moment came not even a week later. Toorima woke up from her sleep and stumbled to her tiny bathroom. She collapsed to her knees and was violently sick into the toilet. It was a horrible feeling. Her stomach hurt like hell and her head was pounding. Karin and Suigetsu who were closest to her room barged in to see what was happening.

Suigetsu knelt beside her and pulled her hair out of the way ordering an angry Karin to go get Sasuke. Juugo and Suigetsu had grown to like Toorima over the three months and she was ok with them as people. She hated both Sasuke and Karin with a passion hotter than lava but the other two were fine and she could live with them.

Sasuke was brought into the room and his angry glare at Karin vanished the moment he heard Toorima in the bathroom. He rushed forward and stared down at her with a pleased look. Her snow leopard ears flattened to her head as she gave a painful moan and hurled again. "It is done. Wake Juugo, we will fulfill our mission quickly." The Uchiha said to Karin and shooed Suigetsu from the room as well.

The man knelt beside his victim and took in the scent of her hair. Toorima had thrown up everything that was in her stomach and was now plagued with dry heaves. They were painful and made her head pound so much harder. Sasuke leaned in close to her lowered ear. "You will bare my children and eventually you will love me." He whispered then stood and left the room.

There was commotion about the base and then all was silent. Toorima could tell from the fact she couldn't hear or smell anything that she was alone. The others had left to fulfill their mission. Now her plan will come into action. The moment she was sure she would be safe Toorima bit her thumb and used it to summon her companions to her seeing as she wasn't in any condition to wander about looking for them.

Serenity and Chaos knew immedietly what was expected of them. Chaos carefully helped his master onto his back while Serenity gathered her clothes and things into her pack. As fast as they could the three of them left the base. It felt good to be outside again the wind brushed softly against her pale sweaty face. The only reason this plan worked was because Sasuke had assumed that she would not be able to escape in her present condition.

A few hours away from her personal prison Toorima ordered Chaos to stop again. She walked slowly behind some trees and began to dry heave again. Sasukes' words echoed in her mind and she hated him more. How could he do this to her? How could Jashin-sama allow this? Exhausted and in an excess amount of pain Toorima made her way back to her worried comrades and mounted Chaos. "Find Kisame, quickly." She said. She pulled a rope from her pack and tied her legs to Chaos to keep herself from falling off. Then she gladly fell asleep.

(o_o)

"Toorima!!! TOORIMA!" A voice bellowed at her and she groaned, rolling over. Her head hurt and she couldn't sleep anymore. Sitting up and stretching she let out a loud catlike yawn and rubbed her eyes. She started to notice her surroundings. It was much warmer than her dungeon they called a room, it was brighter, and she was surrounded by the people she loved. Kisame was right there, standing over her with a worried look on his face.

"K-kisame?" Toorima said after getting a firm grasp on reality. Tears involuntarily spilt from her eyes. It had to be the fact that Kisame had a large gash down his right cheek and the fact that his upper body was shirtless and battered. "What happened?" She sobbed gingerly touching the cut on his face.

"Chaos and Serenity brought you to me. Madara was there and I held him off while you three got away. Then I followed you." He explained shortly and sat down on the end of the bed. "I'm fine now, what about you?" He said blowing off his injuries like they were nothing. The question had brought her up short though. How was she? What could she say? _'Sorry Kisame, the virginity I saved for you was taken by my worst enemy and now I'm carrying his child?'_ The thought made her laugh a dark laugh and her companions whimpered. They hated themselves for not being able to do more to help their master and friend.

Kisame looked at her and arched an eyebrow. "What is it?" He asked skeptical. Toorima couldn't answer him. She sat there for a moment and thought of something to say. Her words popped out before she could stop them. "I want chicken." The shark-nin looked at her like she was joking. Serenity bolted right off the floor and headed to the kitchen. That's when Toorima noticed she didn't even know where they were. "Um, where are we?" She asked looking Kisame straight in the eyes, her ears perked up with her curiosity.

"This is a small house that Itachi owned. Only he and I know about it and I figured since he isn't here to use it anymore he won't mind if I use it." He paused for a moment and sighed deeply. Toorima felt bad for bringing it up and crawled down to the end of the bed. "Sorry." She said. Kisame put his large hand on the top of her head and rubbed her large feline ears. "It's fine." The leopard-nin didn't even hear his reply. The sensation of having her ears rubbed made her start purring and nuzzle Kisames side. He chuckled and lifted her chin looking down at her.

He was going to kiss her. She could tell and a knife seemed to pierce her heart. Her innocence had been taken, she couldn't kiss him now. "I'm sorry." Toorima whispered, his lips mere inches from hers. With her hands covering her face she ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. She crumbled to the floor and sobbed.

If you have never been raped or tortured in your life you could never understand how Toorima felt in that moment. She had been reunited with the only man she had ever loved just to be tainted and filthy. Toorima no longer felt that she deserved to stay by his side. Maybe it was a mistake returning to him. It would have been better if she had just run away like long ago, or simply died.

The sobbing continued for what seemed like ages. Her tears had stopped and now she was just curled into a ball and laid on the cold floor. "Toorima, come out now." Kisame said for the billionth time from the other side of the door. She didn't have the courage to face him, but her stomach had different plans. No matter how bad she felt her stomach wasn't going to allow her to hide anymore.

The bathroom door opened slowly and Toorima was immedietly encased in strong blueish arms. "Idiot." Kisame breathed. She was confused as to why he was still here, and why he was holding her so tenderly. Surely he was disgusted with her. Toorima didn't know just how wrong she was.

"You will not leave me again. Do you understand me idiot?" Kisame whispered into her ear and Toorima wrapped her arms around him giving in to her desire to be with him. "There is something you need to know." She said pulling back from his embrace and placing her hands on his broad chest. "I know." He said placing his index finger over her lips and putting his free hand gently over her abdomen. "Then why…?" She didn't know how to voice her question.

Kisame chuckled. "Well, seeing as I can't have children of my own and I always worried that you wouldn't want me when you yourself wanted a child, this works out for both of us." He smiled gently down to her. "I will never leave your side again and I won't let you pull any more self sacrifice crap." He said seriously capturing her eyes fiercely. She could only nod.

This feeling was wonderful. He still wanted her knowing that she was no longer the pure clean girl she used to be. He seemed to know what she was thinking. "I hate to tell you this, but I have had lots of girls before your time. You were gone for thirteen years and I did become somewhat of a drunk." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Toorima had an urge to slap him across the face, but it also made her feel better even if only a little.

"Promise you'll stay." Hoshigaki said quietly pulling her back into a tight hug. She nodded into his chest and squeezed him as tight to her as their bodies would allow. The moment ended when Toorima smelt something coming from the kitchen. "Chicken!" She said and bolted toward the smell. Kisame could have keeled over laughing. This was going to be very interesting.

(-_-)

Sasuke went on a rampage and threw another chair at the wall. It had been three days since they left to fulfill their end of the agreement with Madara. Capturing eight tails was an entire one day battle by itself. They had succeeded and headed back as fast as they could but it was too late. The Uchiha felt so stupid in having believed that just because she was pregnant now that she would stay with him.

Karin along with the other three Hawk members searched the base. Her search was halfhearted and lazy. She was pleased that the little leopard girl was gone. Now she could have Sasuke to herself again. Suigetsu passed Karin and glared at her. "Sasuke is calling for us." He informed her and trudged on.

Sasuke sat in the main gathering room of the facility. His hair was disheveled and his breathing was quick and agitated. When Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo entered the room Sasuke took a deep breath. "Find her. I don't care what it takes, or who has to die, find her and bring her back to me." He commanded in a voice that wasn't going to allow questions of defiance.

Without a word his followers left the facility and spread out, fanning far out. Sasuke took in a deep breath and stood. He ran his hand through his hair to straighten it out a bit and he took an extra second to calm himself down. Then he too set off, but his objective was information from Madara.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sorry chapter seven took so long!!! *bows repeatedly* I will be doing my best to get the chapters done in a more timely fashion. Thank you all for being so patient with me. I hope you enjoy this instalment of Tears of Acid and I will try to have the next chapter up within a few days. Again thank you all so much for your patience!!!!!

~Lady Toorima


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Are you serious?!?" Toorima questioned hugging Serenity awkwardly. It had been another two months that they had been in hiding from Sasuke and Madara. Kisame was really getting into the whole prospect of being a father. Right now he was off to market to get more food.

Back to the matter at hand, Toorima who was now five months pregnant and had a small baby bump, looked at her snow leopard teammate and noticed it then. The feline had a baby bump of its own. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked hugging the large animal again. 'It's kind of embarrassing.' The leopard thought in reply. Chaos guiltily cleared his throat and walked into the kitchen.

'You child is going to need a companion and my child will serve as that.' Serenity explained and looked down at her swollen stomach. Toorima hugged her again and stood up. 'I'm hungry. Come on.' She thought looking down at her pregnant friend. Serenity stood up and followed her into the kitchen. Chaos was on his way out with a raw steak and dropped it in front of his mate. She licked his cheek and began eating her fill.

Toorima giggled and stepped around the love scene when Chaos had started to groom Serenity. In the kitchen she scrounged for something to eat. For the strangest reason she was craving apricots. To her dismay there wasn't any fruit at all left in the house. It wasn't fully unexpected. All she wanted to eat anymore was fruit and meat. Kisame had forced her to eat some vegetables to make sure she was getting a balanced diet, but more than anything else she wanted seedless green grapes.

Settling for a large portion of watermelon Toorima headed back into the living room where she occupied the couch. Her hair was pulled back in a low pony tail and she was wearing sweats. The longer the child grew in her womb the more she came to love them. Sure the morning sickness sucked and the weird food cravings were a bother, but there was a child growing inside of her. Her baby didn't change her feelings for Sasuke. She still hated him and wanted him to die a very slow, very painful death.

The door swung open and Toorima set her bowl down to run to Kisame. He had his arms full of groceries so she ran to his back and gave him an awkward hug. Since her stomach bulged all her hugs are awkward. Kisame didn't mind and chuckled shutting the door with his foot. "Why don't you let me set these down so you can hug me properly?" He asked.

Toorima gave one more tight squeeze before letting him go. Then she followed him into the kitchen. He set the bags on the counter and turned to face her. They embraced each other passionately for a moment. Kisame broke off and placed his hand on her round bulge with a smile on his face. That made Toorima so happy. Whenever Kisame showed any form of care for her love child she was overjoyed.

"Oh! Did you bring any apricots?" She asked and scurried over to the bag pulling things out right and left till she found what she was looking for. Kisame laughed and came around pulling one of the bags to him. He reached in and pulled out a small bag of apricots. "Yay!" Toorima squealed and grabbed them rushing from the room. The shark-nin laughed again and put away the groceries. It was odd to be cooped up in a house playing daddy rather than be out killing people.

Sounds of distress came from the living room and Kisame sighed. By the time he had entered the living room Toorima had already ran to the bathroom to be sick, two eaten and one half eaten apricot on the coffee table. Serenity too was sitting in a corner whimpering and Chaos was there nuzzling her.

Kisame took a deep breath before he walked into the bathroom. Toorima was crouched over the toilet with tears streaking her face. She hurled again and Kisame came over to rub her back. Her hair was back in a ponytail so at least that was out of the way. "This baby is pretty picky about what it will eat." Toorima whispered softly and gave Kisame a bright smile, wiping the vomit from the side of her mouth.

Toorima stood up shakily and wobbled. "I think I'll take a quick shower and go to bed." She said placing her hand on Kisames shoulder as he was still kneeling at her side. The large man nodded once and stood to leave. She grabbed his arm. "Don't you want to join me?" Her voice was devilish and her tail was swishing back and forth excitedly. Kisame arched an eyebrow. In the two months they have been in hiding she had never once allowed anything more than kissing and now she wanted to shower together. Hey, he was a man, an exceptionally large man, and he was not about to argue.

Needing help to get the sweatshirt off Toorima moved close to Kisame and held her arms up. He got the hint immedietly and pulled it over her head. Then he removed the spaghetti strap under that. Toorima slid her hands under Kisames shirt while he took it off and caressed his broad muscular chest. Unable to bend over very far Kisame also helped Toorima with her pants before taking off his own.

Toorima turned on the water and stepped in first inviting Kisame to follow her with an alluring smile. Kisame climbed in quickly behind her. His arms quickly captured her in a tender embrace and he pressed his blue lips to hers gently. The water sprayed off her back and felt wonderful to her aching muscles. Better than that was the wonderful feeling of Kisames lips against hers.

There was a sharp pain in her stomach and she gasped harshly. Right before she could fall and hit her head on the side of the tub Kisame caught her and she was out like a light. Kisame was surprisingly able to keep calm. This wasn't the first time she had blacked out because of the baby. Whenever it moved around to much it would cause her a great amount of pain and she body and mind would shut down to keep from registering too much of the pain. But why did it have to happen now? Kisame closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

Kisame climbed out of the shower and changed the setting as if to take a bath. Then he grabbed a wash cloth and cleaned Toorima before dressing her and pulling on his pants. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where he laid her on the bed and shut out the light. As quietly as he could he made his way back to the bed and crawled in next to Toorima falling asleep almost instantly.

_Snore. _Kisame was getting a very nice rest in. No nightmares to plague his sleep. That was until a large crash pulled him forcefully from his sleep. He looked around confused, trying to let his eyes adjust to the darkness in the room. The bedroom door was shut but there was light shining in from the living room. Someone was very obviously bustling about in that room.

With a heavy sigh Kisame crawled out of bed and entered the room, closing his eyes on the brightness. "What's going on?" He asked raising his hand to cover his eyes. "It's Serenity. Lucky bitch is having her baby already." Toorima answered and moved about collecting blankets and pillows depressed over the fact that she still had about four months to go and that her friends had kept this secret from her for so long. She cleared her negative thoughts and focused on helping Serenity in this time of need so she ran into the kitchen to get a basin of water.

Kisame waited till his eyes adjusted before he moved his hand to look. Serenity looked half dead lying on her side on the floor. Chaos stood over her licking her cheek and nuzzling her, a clear sign of affection. Toorima re-entered the room with a large bowl full of water and a few wash clothes. She bent down the best she could to place the bowl on the ground and got on her knees petting the large furry stomach in front of her.

The shark-nin totally out of his element cleared his throat and took a shy step forward. "Its fine Kisame, you'll only get in the way. Go kill someone or something." Toorima told him waving a hand behind her dismissively. Kisame was about to protest when the large snow leopard howled in pain and started to breath faster. He left the room swiftly before he could hear or see anything else that might freak him out.

Outside in the cool night air Kisame took a deep breath. What was he supposed to do now, half-naked and weaponless? Oh well, the least he could do, would be to freshen up on some of his jutsu. Having made a firm decision Kisame ran his hand through his tousled blue hair and walked in the direction of the nearest body of water.

~Back in the living room of their small house Toorima sat waiting as Serenity continued her labor. Toorima and even poor Chaos knew everything that she was going through because they could read her mind. Serenity had told Chaos a hundred times he didn't have to be there but as a faithful mate he stayed by her side and bore through it with her.

Finally the baby leopard was out. It was female and hairless. It was so tiny and ugly, that it was cute. _Mew. Mew. _The little one started its first cries and Serenity took a few deep breaths. Chaos whispered her encouraging words and Toorima carefully cleaned the baby animal. Then she gently set it by its mother. It was very small, much smaller than she would have expected it to be.

'_Her name shall be Kasumi, meaning mist. She will serve as the mist that covers your unborn child for both their lives.' _Serenity said gently and licked her baby as it continued its cries. Toorima felt a tear come to her eye as her faithful companion, teammate, and friend honored her in such a way.

It didn't take long afterward that Serenity passed out from exhaustion and Chaos lay down beside her and closed his eyes too. The tiny baby had found one of her mother's nipples and drank its fill and it now was also resting cuddled close to her mother for heat. Toorima herself was worn out and tired so she got up slowly and made her way back to her room.

Flicking off the light she made her way blindly to the bed and collapsed down upon it. Her long hair fell around her like a veil. Pushing her hair away from her face she sat up to grab the heavy comforter. She was just about to be out when she heard the door creak open and someone came in. They pulled the cover back and climbed in behind her. Assuming it was Kisame Toorima turned and snuggled into his chest. There was something wrong with this picture. Kisame was a much bigger, much more muscular man than the one that was now occupying her bed with her. Before she could scream a hand clasped over her mouth.

"I found you." Sasuke said with more emotion in his voice than she believed him capable of. "It took nearly five months but I found you." Toorima started to panic and her hands pulled desperately at the hand over her mouth. "Calm down." Sasuke ordered and Toorima did the opposite, freaking out to the max. "If you don't stop you are going to hurt our child!" Sasuke said to her in a heated voice. She hated the way he said "our child" but stopped her hysteria for her child's sake.

"I have not come to take you back. Yet." He took a steady breath and continued. "I do not need you pulling another stupid trick to get away from me and harm my child. I am letting you stay here until you have safely given birth. Then I will come for you and my heir." He explained in a voice like poison. Toorimas thought immedietly went to Kisame and it must have showed on her face. "My subordinates are keeping your precious love occupied at the moment. Don't worry my sweet kitten; he will not be harmed seeing as he is going to be the one to protect you in my absence." Sasuke said and was clearly not happy with the idea of another man around his prize. But his main concern was the unborn baby that would help to restore his clan growing inside her room and he didn't need her committing suicide or something because he killed the man she loved.

After that Sasuke placed his hand gently on Toorimas stomach and she growled, unhappy he was touching her again. He chuckled. "Oh how I miss your rebelliousness. And these." He said rubbing her ears. Damn the purrs that came from her throat. She couldn't stop them. Her ears were her most sensitive spot and it drove her insane having them rubbed or scratched.

The door crashed open and Kisame came storming in. Sasuke was gone faster than a flash of lightning leaving Toorima alone in the bed. Before she was even fully aware of what was going on she stumbled to Kisame and clung to him sobbing into his chest. It clearly wasn't the nightmare she was hoping it was seeing as her ears were still tingling.

"It's ok. Their gone now." Kisame said rubbing Toorimas back. He carefully picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down and crawling in front of her. Kisame pulled Toorima close and she cried in his embrace until she finally fell asleep. The man was patient with her rubbed her cheek till she fell unconscious. Soon he too was fast asleep holding his woman like the survival of the world depended on it.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!

~Lady Toorima


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Toorima had cried so hard that she was actually getting some pretty good sleep. The events of the day had been so stressful and overwhelming that her body was just too exhausted to really dream or be sleepless. When she woke in the morning she was well rested and very hungry. She wanted an omelet, a cheese omelet with bacon bits. But even more than that, she wanted to stay trapped under the large blueish arm over her chest.

With much difficulty Toorima turned to face Kisame. She looked up at him and smiled at his peaceful face. If he hadn't come in when he had last night she didn't know what she would have done. All the memories from the previous night flooded into her mind and she was angry. She had gotten comfortable in her life here with Kisame and was enjoying her pregnancy for the most part, except the occasional pain. Why did he have to find her and ruin everything?

Toorima tried to come up with as many different plans as she could to keep Sasuke away from her and her unborn child. She was so deep in thought she didn't even notice that Kisame had woken up and was staring at her. He moved his hand to caress her long hair and she finally noticed him.

"Oh! Good morning." She said surprised. He chuckled and leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Toorima pulled back so quick she fell off the bed. "OW!" She screamed and Kisame leapt out of bed to her side and Chaos broke down the door in worry. Toorima giggled. "I'm ok I think." She got up and rubbed her butt which took the brunt of the fall. "Are you sure?" Kisames hand went to her small bump. "Yes I'm sure." She assured him and placed her hand over his.

"Why did you pull back anyway?" Kisame asked a few minutes later after Toorima had walked into the bathroom and he sat down on the bed. "I didn't want you to kiss me when I had morning breathe. That would be so embarrassing." Toorima said sheepishly. Kisame shook his head. He should have expected it to be something so trivial.

Toorima came back into the bedroom and her hair was a straight line down her back, no longer tangled and matted. She was smiling widely to show her sparkling white teeth with her elongated canine teeth that he loved to rub with his tongue whenever they frenched. "All better?" He asked her. Her smile grew and she sauntered over to her sitting in his lap and kissing him deeply. Kisame was astounded. Even pregnant this girl couldn't weigh more than 120lbs.

Finally done kissing Kisame looked down at his precious person. "What were you thinking about so hard this morning?" He asked, his voice didn't hide the concern he felt. "I don't want to ever go back to Sasuke, not now, not ever. And more than that, I…I don't want him to take my child." Toorima lowered her head and wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively. "I won't let that happen. Your mine now whether you like it or not." Kisame said and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

The next few days were full of oohs and aws over the new leopard. It was still very small and had no fur yet but the spots were clearly marked on its pink flesh. It was trying to walk by now and was constantly crying for food. Toorima often wondered if her baby would be at all similar. Just watching Serenity care for her baby made her all the more excited and soon she was thinking of names for the one inside her womb. The fact she didn't know if it was a boy or a girl was killing her but at the same time it made it all the more exciting.

Kisame had spent most of his time fortifying the defenses around their little house and was making arrangements to get Toorima in a small private hospital to deliver the baby and then run away somewhere. Toorima hated that plan only because she didn't feel she should have to run away. Surely Jashin was angry with her and this was her punishment. Every night she had prayed harder, promising to soon offer the soul of Uchiha Sasuke. She knew if she didn't keep her promise that it would result in her own soul as a substitute.

Toorima wandered about the house cleaning, checking Serenity, more cleaning, and eventually laid on the coach for a nice nap. Her silly dream was interrupted by a cold nose on her forehead. _'Wake up already!' _She heard Chaos' voice loud in her head. _'I'm up. I'm up!' _She replied groggily sitting up. _'Finally! Kisame said he needed to talk to you and that it was important.' _Chaos explained and left to go back to his mates side.

Running to the bathroom to freshen up a little Toorima then grabbed a small blanket from the bed and headed outside into the chilly morning air. Kisame was standing on an uprooted tree that had fallen over. "What is it?" Toorima asked worried when she came close enough to see the look on his face. "Two of his lackeys are keeping tabs on us." He answered her, clearly frustrated. "That isn't a problem, there are a lot of ways past that." She told him smiling up at him trying to relieve his stress. It wasn't working.

Kisame jumped from the branch and landed right in front of her. "You are going to run. I will hold them off and you are going to get as far away from here as you can. They already know I'm planning something and this is your only chance." He said looking her straight in the eye. He didn't even blink. Toorima took a deep breath to steady herself. What a bad time for him to decide to tell her all this. "Like hell I'm going to run away!" She barked. "I am sick and tired of running from that egotistical dick head!" Toorima was now just starting to let off some steam. "And you promised! You promised that we wouldn't be apart anymore! I'm your woman right? Don't tell me to fucking run away. Pregnant or not I'm not a coward and I'm sick of that asshole messing up my life!" Her rant continued. After the anger had come out next came tears.

This baby was really starting to mess her up emotionally. "I'm sorry I yelled. I just don't want to be without you again." Toorima bowed her head and pushed into the broad chest in front of her. Her hands weakly grabbed her sleeves. Kisame held back the laughter but couldn't stop the chuckles that came. "Toorima, your being silly. Get inside then, before you catch cold." He said kissing the top of her head in between her leopard ears. "You can help warm me up." She said her mood switching again.

Several hours later Toorima woke up in Kisames arms who had a very satisfied smirk on his face while he slept. A throb in her stomach made her realize she didn't randomly just wake up, the pain forced her out of sleep. She covered her mouth with her hand and scrambled out of bed just barely making it to the toilet in time. Thank Jashin her hair was in a braid. It seemed to last forever that food found its way back up and into the porcelain goddess. Spitting the last of the upchuck from her mouth she stood shakily and rinsed her mouth in the sink. Her face was pale and very sallow looking. Her stomach cramped and the baby was moving around a lot, that was what was causing her so much pain.

^.^

The next three months passed in a daze. The pain had intensified and Toorima found herself sleeping much more than usual. Serenities baby, Kasumi, was maturing at an incredible rate. It could already communicate over thought and was learning very quickly to other things like chakra, duty, loyalty, mathematics, strategy, and battle skills. She just didn't seem to be getting any bigger physically.

Toorima was lying on the coach groaning in pain when all three of the leopards came over to comfort her. They all purred and nuzzled her saying nice things and encouragements. Kasumi was excited about Toorimas' pregnancy almost more than she was. The little leopard wanted so badly to see the one she would spend her life serving. "I'm ok." Toorima said to a worried Serenity.

Kisame came through the door covered in blood and smiling. "I'm glad you're happy!" Toorima snapped. Realizing what she had done she took a deep breath and calmed herself. When she was sure she had control over her emotions she looked up to see Kisame smiling over her. He was used to her wonky emotions and outbursts. "I'm sorry." She said. He kissed the top of her head and stepped back. He gave her another smile and headed to the bathroom.

Toorima really wanted to join him in the shower but her tiny baby bump had gotten a little bigger and it was hard for the two of them to be in the bathroom at the same time let alone the shower. She sighed aloud and pulled her hair over her left shoulder. Serenity sat down on the floor and gave Kasumi another bath that sat there and complained the entire time. Kasumi was so adorable. She was becoming more and more like her father in personality and more like her mother in looks.

A great pain in her stomach caused Toorima to lurch forward and scream. "K-KISAME!" She screamed her voice ringing out in a growl. "AHHHHH!!!!" Her stomach had never hurt this bad. The pain couldn't be compared with anything. The shark-nin fumbled out of the bathroom half naked and covered in bubbles. It was easy to tell that he had pulled his sweat pants on quickly seeing as they were backwards and inside out.

Serenity seemed to know what was happening and ran over to Kisame with a meaningful look. He saw what the snow leopard was trying to say and picked Toorima up quickly. He wrenched the door open and ran as fast as he could for the nearest town and the small private clinic he had made arrangements with.

"It's two…two weeks early!" Toorima panted through the pain. "I'm more worried about you at the moment." Kisame said angrily and ran with all his might sending a lot of his chakra to his legs. Her head was starting to feel light and she fought to keep herself here. Even though it was painful she couldn't afford to leave reality right now.

"Hold on Toorima!" Kisame yelled. His voice sounded so distant to her. She swallowed and her throat felt so dry it ached. Her head was spinning and she could vaguely feel her lovers' movement and the wind against her hot face. The wind felt nice and was almost lulling her to sleep. Her hair whipped by the wildly as Kisame ran faster. Her stomach quaked again and she screamed again the pain was unreal. Kisame gripped her tighter and tried his hardest not to look at her. Every scream, every cry tore at his heart.

Lights were forming in the distance and Kisame sighed in relief. Chaos came up close behind Kisame. He was told to follow by Serenity after she had assured him she would be fine. Toorima was happy he was here but thought it almost unnecessary. He would not be able to help in any way and it would only be uncomfortable for him.

Toorima focused harder and realized they had stopped moving. They were already inside the small private hospital. Nurses and Doctors hovered around her and hooked her up to all sorts of hoses and tubes. Monitors were placed all around her bed and Kisame was standing right next to her gripping her hand tightly with a horrified look on his face.

The head doctor stepped forward with a syringe. "This will help with the pain." He said inching the needle closer to her skin. She wanted it, but something told her not to. "No drugs." She whimpered and Kisame immedietly grabbed the doctors wrist halting his advance. "O-ok." He replied rubbing his wrist when Kisame released it. Toorima squeezed his hand harder and he stroked her hair.

Almost fourteen hours later Toorima laid in the hospital bed with a sleeping bundle of blankets in her hands. Kisame had to step out for a moment to catch some fresh air and clear his head. The baby boy inside the bundle stirred and blinked his beautiful blue eyes awake. He had a tiny whisp of raven hair but thankfully he resembled his mother. "You shall be Takehiko, because you are my soldier prince." She whispered and hugged her son gently to her chest. She was so tired with the harsh labor and all the expended energy, but she didn't want to sleep yet.

"I think that's a good name." Kisame said coming back into the room. He walked over and placed a placed a sweet kiss atop her disheveled hair. "You have to stay here a few more days, but everything will be okay." He assured her and looked down at the boy he had committed to raise. "It's ugly." He said wrinkling his nose and inspecting the face of the infant. If Toorima had the strength to punch him she would have but at the same time it made her giggle.

Toorima drifted into sleep while Takehiko was taken by a nurse to the nursery and Kisame headed to their tiny house to get things moved to another location to evade Sasukes grasp. Kisame swore to act as the father for this child and his first priority was their security. He loved Toorima more than there was chakra in his body. It was almost to the point of obsession but he hasn't been able to really express his love due to her pregnancy.

He reached the house and packed what they would need and gathered all the money they still had. Serenity was ready to go with the scruff of Kasumis' neck in her jaw. She gave Kisame a nod when he was ready and they left. Kisame had managed to find a small house of sorts in a small remote village that was cheap. It was in a village full of outcasts so they would fit right in and people wouldn't shy away from them.

Serenity was tired from running by the time they had arrived and Kasumi was fussing over being hungry and being carried by her fur for so long. Kisame opened the door for them and got things ready before he took off in the direction of the hospital again.

Toorima rolled over and her leopard ears twitched. She heard something and it wasn't something she wanted to here. There were some people bickering out in the hall and then it was silent again. She rolled over the other way and tried to go back to sleep. Her eyes were closed and her other senses shut down for the most part. She was still completely exhausted from the long labor.

Chaos growled then and Toorima whipped around. "I told you I would find you." Said the voice she hated more than nails on a chalkboard. Now not having to worry about the baby that was no longer in her stomach she lunged at Sasuke and managed to get her hands around his neck. Sasuke was only smirking devilishly. "Finally I get you to respond to me." He said and grabbed her hair pulling her head back. He licked up her neck to her ear and whispered, "Where is my son."

Toorima growled and leaned forward biting into his shoulder. Her mouth full of his blood she regretfully swallowed. "He is my son." She told him and tightened her hands around his neck. He easily pulled her hands away and pushed her back sending her into the far wall. Chaos got in front of her and she stopped him from attacking. _'Go get Kisame as fast as you can.'_ She commanded him in thought. The black leopard didn't protest and shot through the door like a bullet.

Now they were alone and that was what she wanted. This would end now, here. One of them was going to die and she refused to let it be her. Every fiber of her being was focused on the reasons she had to stay alive and why she had to kill Sasuke. Kisame, Chaos, Serenity, Kasumi, and now more importantly, Takehiko, Toorima prepared to attack with them in the forefront of her mind.

*************************************************************************************

The next chapter will be the last. I can't drag this out any longer and I just am not motivated in it like I was. There are many reasons for that so please understand and continue to support me. I may do an epilogue if the final chapter gets a good enough response.

Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me this far.

~Lady Toorima


	10. Final Chapter

_Sorry to everyone who has waited so long for this final chapter. My computer was improperly shut down by my little brother and it wiped the entire two thousand words I had started on, so naturally I was a little peeved and wasn't excited about re-writing it all._

_I also wanted to take a second and thank you all so much for reading Tears of Acid. I know it was a disappointment compared to Motherhood and More. I really do appreciate all of you who have read this story to the end and I apologize for putting you through that torture. This last chapter will get my fullest attention and hopefully it will be the best chapter to end on a high note. Again, thank you all so much. *bow*_

_ ~Lady Toorima_

~Chapter Ten~

**Final Chapter**

This was it. This was going to be the battle that decided the fate of the young mother, Toorima. She would either kill Sasuke here, or die trying. After taking a breath to steady herself she reached up and pulled her long hair into a high ponytail. Her tail secured itself around her waist for now and her ears lowered to eliminate their weakness.

Sasuke watched with an amused look on his face. It was easy to tell he was enjoying this. "You will never touch my son." Toorima spat at the over confident male. "So it is a boy." He replied with an overwhelming air of satisfaction around him. It was a mistake on her part, but his reaction only fed her anger.

"Die maggot." Toorima said before performing a complex set of hand signs and spreading her arms wide. After focusing a large amount of chakra to her arms she brought them together swiftly. A large gust of air was produced by the jutsu and it blew Sasuke back through the wall. Toorima smirked evilly and followed him out of the building.

Sasuke was already upright before the gust cleared. He had an odd look on his face, like he was seeing her for the first time or something. The reason clicked on her mind and she cackled. "Did you honestly believe my only ability was summoning? How stupid. My chakra nature is wind and I have found many good uses for it." She yelled to make sure he could here from his distance.

None of that mattered. She was just insulted that he believed her to be a one-trick-pony. Sasuke was a flash as he moved, eyes never leaving his prey. He was behind her in a second and slashed the back of her knee before moving away quickly. Toorima fell to her knee and cursed loudly. "Oh you bastard!" She screamed and his arrogant chuckle was carried through the wind.

Toorima rose to her feet and put most of her weight on the opposite leg. It wasn't a very deep cut, he was toying with her. Sasuke stopped moving about fifty feet in front of her with his hand lazily on the hilt of his sword and his face unemotional.

He moved again but unlucky for his her ears could hear him. Just as he approached her left she pulled a kunai from her pouch and hurled it at him which he easily dodged. She only succeeded in buying herself more time. He was still moving, trying to find an opening.

Toorima lowered into a crouch and cut off all her senses except her hearing. Her ears twitched from side to side as they listened for even the quietest movement, quietest whoosh of the wind. Left. She threw her fist out feeling it connect hard with flesh. Sasuke was knocked back breathless. Her other senses returned and she widened her smirk sure she had gotten him in the rib cage. Blood oozed from her knuckles from the force of the impact.

Sasuke coughed harshly for a moment and spit a sizable amount of blood into the dirt when he had recovered enough to stand up straight. All signs of play were gone from him now. He would be serious now. He had reached back and pulled his sword from it's' sheath once again.

This was bad. There was no way she could dodge his attack when the back of her knee was injured like this. That's the only reason she had been staying in one place. Moving would be painful and difficult. Sasuke seemed to deduce that and was going to use that weakness to his extreme advantage.

Toorima took a deep breath to steady herself. She couldn't help it. She was scared. He was coming for her, she was out of kunai, and her leg wouldn't allow any fast movement. Sasukes' face was emotionless when he disappeared again. It was odd; even though she knew it would do her no good Toorima braced herself for his attack.

The sound of a thousand chirping bird filled the air around her and only then did she realize she had shut her eyes. The sound grew louder and louder until finally it was so close it hurt her sensitive ears. Blood splattered onto her, this was her end. There was a large grunt from the victim and Toorima was puzzled. Did she grunt? She never grunts. Taking a chance Toorima opened her eyes.

Toorima let out a deranged scream that was almost a strangled growl. Kisame was standing in front of her with Sasukes' sword through his side and into her own chest. The shark-nin had managed to get Samehada down onto the Uchihas shoulder and left it there. As soon as Sasuke felt his chakra being drained he jumped away shredding the place the weapon rested while he did so.

Kisame coughed and groaned as the sword left his body. Toorima didn't even feel the pain. Her mind was numb as it tried to catch up to the situation. She was about to die, and Kisame saved her. Now he was hurt because of her. Why did things have to be this way? Her breath hitched in her throat and tears threatened to spill over but this wasn't the time to freak out and Toorima took another deep breath running over to Kisame who was a few feet in front of her as fast as she could. The pain from her leg constantly reminded her she was losing a lot of blood.

Toorima rummaged through her small pack and pulled out what gauze she had. Kisame through a quick glance at her to make sure she was alright then turned his attention back to Sasuke. "Take your shirt off." Toorima demanded him urgently and he obeyed sort of. He didn't want to chance Sasuke attacking while he was pulling his shirt over his head, so instead he ripped it from his iron chest letting the pieces fall to the ground. She had to remind herself of the situation as she stared at his perfection. Reaching up to wrap his wound an aching pain struck her chest. Her head whipped around but Sasuke was right where he had been, clutching his shoulder reassessing the situation. It seemed he didn't plan on Kisame returning so quickly.

Darkness was creeping up on her and she didn't understand why. The pain in her chest was consuming her entire bring. It was hard to breath and something warm kept running down her body. Toorima collapsed in a bloody heap before she knew what was wrong with her. She couldn't even scream, or make any sound besides whimpers of agony. Then she was gone.

"Clear!" After the voice followed an unpleasant shock through her mangled body and Toorima didn't like it. Then back into her welcomed darkness. "CLEAR!" The voice yelled again and the unpleasant shock ran through her again and she was surrounded by light. Toorima was lying in a hospital bed, again, with hoses in arms, hand, and chest. She screamed as soon as her groggy mind cleared the fog. The pain was unbelievable. A nurse hurried forward with a syringe and injected it into one of the tubes. A pleasant stupor fell over her again and she fell back into the calm nothingness.

_Beep…beep…beep…_What a strange sound to wake up to. Then Toorima remembered where she was, the pain in her chest forcing her to face reality once more. Her eyes scanned the room. Serenity, Chaos , and Kasumi were lying on an ugly brown leather couch, and there he was, her savior in a maroon living room chair next to her bedside table. He was sleeping.

Toorima tried to get up, but she was still covered in hoses. "Kisame?" She called. His eyes fluttered open to the sound of her voice and he looked at her with unbelieving eyes. He quickly stood and walked the three or four steps to her side. "Y-you're awake." He said and tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Was that bad? Somehow his reaction hurt her.

"What happened?" Toorima asked noticing something strange. She could see her feet. Her baby bump wasn't big but she still couldn't see her feet when she had it, where did it go? "What happened?" She asked again more urgency in her voice. "You've been in a coma for two months." He answered. His voice was full of relief. She however, had to take a moment to process that. "Sasuke?" She asked not sure of what happened after she lost consciousness. "He decided it best to leave. Samehada got more chakra out of him than I thought and he was alone at the time." Kisame answered and placed his hand on her cheek.

Toorima pressed her cheek harder against his hand, grateful for his touch. "What about Takehiko?" She asked finally remembering that she had given birth already. "He's fine. A nurse maid has been taking care of him while you were out." He said soothingly. She tried to get up but his strong hand held her down. "Hold it, your lung collapsed after he pierced through it, three of your ribs were fractured, you lost a lot of blood, and the back of your knee couldn't be fully repaired." He said looking away to hide his despair.

Ignoring the hoses that pulled at her hand she reached up to turn his face to hers. "I'm fine. I want to see my son." She said. Kisame only nodded and left the room. Serenity had woken up and walked over to her master. _'I'm so glad you're awake. I was so afraid that we would lose you and it would be because we were not at your side where we belong._' The agony in her thoughts was distressing. _'It is not your fault. It's me, I'm a fool. I do not possess the strength to defeat Uchiha Sasuke, and I never will.'_ Toorima thought but her thoughts were not sad, they were relieved. While in the dark she had plenty of time to think. It dawned on her that no matter how many times she tried, no matter how many years she trained, no matter how many people she defeated, she would never be able to defeat him.

Kisame came back into the room and Serenity stayed by the bed her thoughts gushing about the bundle in the large mans arms. Toorima held her arms out and Kisame placed the baby inside them. He was sleeping. Everything about him was small just like his mother. His head was covered in a small amount of raven black hair, a fact that Toorima expected and no longer worried about.

"My little prince." The new mother whispered kissing her sons forehead for the first time. Kisame made his way back to the chair and watched as Toorima rocked the child in her arms lovingly. This boy was going to change her life, change it for the better she hoped.

Four Years later…

"Takehiko don't run too far!" Toorima yelled as she watched her little ball of energy chase Kasumi. Kisame held her cane for her as she got to her knees. "I miss you mother. I'm doing well, and so is Kisame. Takehiko is growing up to be a true genius. He just turned four and he can already do all the basic jutsu. Water walking, tree climbing, kage bushin, and he can already communicate telepathically with Kasumi. Isn't that great? You should see his little black leopard ears and tail, they are so adorable." She placed the fresh cut roses onto the grave and stood up.

She missed Hinata so very much and would give anything for her to still be here. Toorima had given up on thoughts of revenge. Not only because she knew it would be impossible alone, but she knew that Hinata would not want her to waist her life seeking revenge and have it end the way hers did.

"Takehiko I said not to go too far!" Toorima yelled looking around unable to see her son. Panic was rising in her chest but the sight of chaos coming into view with the boy on his back eased her worried heart. Serenity was right behind Chaos with Kasumi in her mouth by the scruff of her neck. Kisame placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her. "Are you ready?" He asked. After looking down at Hinatas' grave one more time she nodded. "Let's go home."

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

And that's it. I hoped you liked it, if not, oh well, sorry. I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to publish but now it's done and I think it may have been one of the best chapters out of the two or three that I was proud of from this particular story.

A special thanks goes out to Onileo-sama and Mischievous Lil Tink for being my most loyal readers. You both supported me even when my story was terrible. Thank you both so very, very much!

~Lady Toorima


End file.
